Uma Canção Para o Amor
by Sandor Yamato
Summary: O jovem Eriol Hiragizawa, conhecido como um famoso pianista, irá encontrar um novo significado do amor pela música, na forma de uma jovem cantora...


Uma Canção Para o Amor.  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa, filho de um casamento entre um embaixador japonês e uma jovem da aristocracia inglesa, sempre teve uma educação de auto nível, por pertencer a uma família da elite de Londres. Desde menino ele surpreendia a todos com seu alto intelecto, com o seu dom para a música e sua desenvoltura à frente do piano sendo algo realmente promissor. Ingressou cedo em um conservatório musical, e sua desenvoltura para com a música eram bem conhecidos no conservatório musical, atraindo a atenção de regentes e intérpretes, ambiciosos em ter junto à sua orquestra aquela grande promessa. Mas Eriol recusava todos os convites que recebia, pois primeiro queria aprimorar sua música, antes de embarcar em alguma turnê ou grupo musical. Muitos de seus amigos achavam-no louco, por desprezar tantos convites para tocar para famosas casas de espetáculos. Mas em sua intuição, Eriol sabia o que estava fazendo, ao dar tempo ao tempo, em apenas se aperfeiçoar, aperfeiçoar sua música.  
Ao completar a maioridade, Eriol decidiu que não tinha mais nada a fazer no conservatório musical, que agora em diante ele iria conhecer a música através do mundo, de novas experiências, e um grande colaborador para que o seu desejo se torna-se real foi o seu professor e Reitor do conservatório. O Reitor conhecia muitas pessoas que gostariam muito de ter a música de Eriol em suas apresentações, e conseguiu que Eriol fizesse sua primeira apresentação em público.  
O primeiro concerto de Eriol foi para um Festival de Verão de Música Clássica, onde fora realizado nos jardins do Palácio de Buckinhan. Eriol abriu sua apresentação com Piano Concerto N.º 1, de Tchaikovsky. A seguir com Jesus Alegria dos Homens, de Bach, e tocando outras composições, como Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven, e finalmente Ave Maria, de Schubert. A platéia ficara quieta, prestando atenção em cada nota que Eriol executava, envolvida com a melodia que parecia estar incorporada à aquele jovem pianista. Muitos espectadores demonstravam através de uma solitária lágrima a emoção que sentiam naquele momento mágico.  
Ao término de sua apresentação, Eriol fora ovacionado com entusiasmo, e nenhum outro concertista do Festival fora tão aplaudido. Pela primeira vez Eriol conhecera o carinho e o calor do público, e ficou feliz por ter tocado o coração de todos ali presentes.  
Depois daquela apresentação, o jovem concertista recebera vários convites para se apresentar novamente, e grandes companhias filarmônicas se interessavam em ter o jovem pianista em seu grupo.  
Mas Eriol não queria tocar "em" uma Filarmônica e sim "junto" com ela. Ele sabia que o seu talento era bom o suficiente para que ele não seja apenas mais um figurante em qualquer Filarmônica. Vários regentes acharam soberba esta atitude por parte de Eriol, só que o Reitor e ex-professor de Eriol sabia que o jovem estava fazendo a coisa certa, e continuava ajudando Eriol a conseguir novas apresentações.  
E assim Eriol continuou a sua jornada em sua carreira musical, tocando em pequenos Festivais, em pequenos teatros, e sempre as suas apresentações eram bastante aplaudidas e cresciam à medida que o jovem pianista adquiria fama no mundo artístico e musical.  
  
  
A sua carreira começou a atingir o ápice quando Eriol recebeu o convite de poder tocar junto com Plácido Domingos, Jose Carreras e Luciano Pavarotti. Os Três Tenores e o jovem pianista apresentaram-se em Milão, em homenagem as comemorações da fundação da bela cidade. O mundo começou a conhecer o jovem pianista , que através de sua música, conseguia tocar e envolver os corações de seu público. O público estava ali em razão dos tenores, mas se emocionaram ao conhecer a música do desconhecido Eriol. Regidos pelo maestro Zubin Mehta, foram o grande acontecimento em Milão, e um dos maiores concertos que a cidade já viu.  
Depois do grande acontecimento, Eriol recebeu o convite formalmente dos Três Tenores para que juntos começassem uma turnê pela Europa e Estados Unidos. Eriol ficou feliz com o reconhecimento, mas gentilmente não aceitou o convite, pois ele ainda queria conhecer sozinho novas experiências no mundo da música. Eles entenderam e respeitaram a decisão de Eriol e lhe desejaram boa sorte e sucesso em sua busca em nome da música.  
E assim, o jovem músico seguiu adiante na sua carreira musical, se apresentando nos teatros da Inglaterra , Escócia, Irlanda. E graças à apresentação que fez em Milão, ele recebera convites para se apresentar fora do Reino Unido. Barcelona, Estocolmo, Viena, muitas cidades da Europa puderam conhecer o jovem pianista que conseguia reunir multidões com sua música. Eriol viajou muito, e pode conhecer outros países e a se aperfeiçoar musicalmente. E agora conhecia uma outra face do mundo musical que poucos conheciam, a fama imposta pela mídia que buscava saber tudo sobre a vida de Eriol, o jovem pianista que conquistara a Europa, e se preparava para conquistar a América.  
A mídia contribuía muito para que a fama do jovem Eriol aumentasse. Muitos diziam que Eriol era considerado o novo Beethoven, o fenômeno musical do século. Eriol se limitava a achar engraçado tudo aquilo e a comentar como exageradas e sem sentindo as especulações da mídia.  
Eriol estava se tornando uma celebridade, onde suas apresentações eram destinadas a multidões, e sempre eram sucesso de público e de crítica.  
Os meses foram passando, e Eriol já era conhecido em todo o mundo. Já tinha se apresentado em toda a Europa, América e Ásia. A própria rainha Elizabeth II condecorou Eriol como "Duque de Oxfordshire". A sua carreira artística já alcançara o ápice. Mas aos poucos Eriol parecia desanimado com todo este resplendor, este brilho. O jovem músico, que iniciara uma busca no mundo artístico, perdera o encanto com toda aquela fama. Para ele já não despertava tanto interesse quanto antes, pois agora tocar para o público já não era tão prazeroso como era quando ele começou a tocar.  
O jovem pianista ficava a maior parte do tempo em sua mansão, nos arredores de Londres. Cansado dos paparazzi e da insistência da mídia em querer vigiar a sua vida, a mansão era o seu refúgio de toda a agitação. Passava muito tempo sentado em sua grande poltrona, próximo a lareira, aonde se situa a sala de estar, onde ele podia meditar e ficar em paz consigo mesmo. Ele ficava envolto em seus pensamentos, quando sua governanta, Nakuru Akizuki, entrou na grande sala, acompanhada por um gato preto, pois ela ficara preocupada com este isolamento de Eriol:  
- Mestre Eriol, tudo bem com o senhor? Parece que o senhor esta abatido...  
O gato ao entrar no recinto, sentira o ambiente aconchegante e lentamente foi se aproximando da poltrona de Eriol, até pular no colo do dono da casa e atrair a sua atenção com um miado.  
- Spinel, querendo apreciar o fogo da lareira também? Não se preocupe Nakuru, estou bem. Só preciso de um pouco de sossego desta agitação toda.  
Eriol acariciava o gato que estava em seu colo, e com as mãos sobre o gato, deixou que o felino tirasse uma soneca ali mesmo.  
- Mas mestre, estou preocupada com o senhor. Parece muito abatido...  
- Não se preocupe Nakuru. Nestes últimos meses eu tive uma vida muito agitada, com apresentações, jantares e a impressa sempre querendo saber sobre a minha vida. Há muito tempo eu não tive tanto sossego como agora...  
- Mas mestre Eriol, não esta pensando em parar de tocar. Está?  
- Bem, estive pensando sobre isto e acho que é hora de eu sair de cena. O meu entusiasmo com a música atualmente não é como era antes.  
- Mestre, não é muito precipitada uma decisão dessas? Por favor, pense bem antes de tomar alguma decisão...  
- Muito obrigado com a sua dedicação , Nakuru. Pensarei bastante sobre isto.  
- Bem mestre, eu queria saber se o senhor irá jantar esta noite.  
- Não Nakuru. Acho que vou fazer algo diferente. Ficarei aqui um pouco mais com Spinel, venha me chamar por volta das 10 da noite, por favor.  
- Como queira mestre Eriol. Com licença...  
A jovem governanta se retirou e deixou o jovem músico envolto em seus pensamentos, com o gato adormecendo em seu colo.  
  
Novamente a governanta de Eriol entrou no recinto em que seu mestre estava, e o chamou como este havia lhe pedido:  
- Mestre Eriol, acorde. São 10 da noite. O Sr. me pediu para vir avisá-lo...  
Eriol estava dormindo em sua poltrona, e logo despertou com o chamado de sua governanta:  
- Uáá...Me desculpe Nakuru, acabei adormecendo. Spinel, hora de se levantar e arrumar outro lugar para dormir.  
Eriol retirou o gato de seu colo e o depositou no chão, onde ouviu um miado de reprovação por parte do felino, que logo foi procurar outro lugar mais aconchegante.  
- Mestre Eriol, gostaria de alguma coisa?  
- Por favor Nakuru. Traga meu capote e meu chapéu, pois pretendo ir a um pub que fica aqui perto. Eu vou aproveitar que a noite esta calma e vou tomar um pouco de ar puro, arejar as idéias.  
- Mas Mestre Eriol, e esses fotógrafos? Não vão incomodá-lo?  
- Não se preocupe Nakuru. De capote e chapéu não serei facilmente reconhecido. E depois, está uma noite fria e tranqüila, não creio que esteja algum fotógrafo de plantão à minha espera.  
- Como queira Mestre Eriol.  
- Ah, e Nakuru...Assim que eu sair, pode ir se recolher. Eu acho que chegarei tarde, portanto não precisa me esperar.  
- Muito obrigada, Mestre Eriol. Com licença , pois vou pegar o que pediu...  
  
Eriol saía de sua mansão vestindo seu capote e seu chapéu. Uma noite fria em Londres, com neblina escondendo as ruas. Um ambiente propício para que Eriol pudesse caminhar sem ser incomodado por algum fotógrafo ou por algum fã. As poucas pessoas que ele encontrava nas ruas estavam mais preocupadas em ir para suas casas do que notar o jovem músico que caminhava entre eles.  
Depois de caminhar por alguns minutos, Eriol chegou ao pub de nome "Alexandra", que ficava na vizinhança da mansão, mais precisamente na Queen Victoria Street. O pub estava com poucas pessoas, devido ao horário tardio. Algumas estavam sentadas próximo ao balcão aonde o barman servia os clientes. Outras pessoas ficavam reunidas em volta das poucas mesas que havia no pub, bebendo e conversando. Eriol se sentou em uma mesa longe das demais, onde era a mais distante do balcão, e prontamente foi atendido pelo garçom do local, onde ele pode pedir uma cerveja leve. Enquanto aguardava seu pedido, Eriol notou um palco simples próximo ao balcão, localizado num ponto do pub que pudesse ser visto por todos que estivessem no local, aonde no lado direito deste palco se encontrava um pianista, que tocava uma melodia calma para distrair os clientes. Eriol também notou um microfone no meio do palco, e teve um toque de curiosidade em conhecer a pessoa que iria se apresentar. Logo o garçom trouxe o pedido de Eriol e se retirou, e Eriol sentia-se tranqüilo por poder ter alguns momentos de uma vida normal, poder beber uma cerveja calmamente em um pub, sem ter que se sentir vigiado ou ser incomodado.  
Enquanto bebia sua cerveja, Eriol pode ver que o pianista parara de tocar e parecia aguardar alguém, nisso uma moça de longos cabelos negros subiu naquele palco. A pele da bela jovem era de um veludo angelical que rapidamente chamou a atenção de todos os clientes presentes. O seu vestido vermelho, seguindo os contornos de seu corpo, acentuava mais ainda a sensualidade. O batom deixava seus lábios provocantes, desejados por muitas bocas que queriam senti-los, nem que fossem por alguns instantes. O jovem e famoso pianista também se hipnotizara com a beleza da mulher que estava se posicionando no meio do palco. Ela parou em frente ao microfone, se virou e disse poucas palavras ao pianista do pub, e voltou a ficar de frente ao microfone. O pianista do pub iniciava os acordes e logo a bela mulher pode interagir com a música, com a bela voz que ela produzia. Sua voz feminina e envolvente, fascinava a todos ali presentes, incluindo o próprio Eriol. O coração do jovem pianista se enchia de alegria com a voz que a bela mulher transformava em lindas melodias. A bela cantora começou seu repertório com "Caribbean Blue", onde depois foi a vez de "Yesterday", "Love of My Live", "True Colors" e encerrou a sua apresentação com a música "Rain". Em cada música que a bela e jovem intérprete executou, o público do pub, incluindo Eriol, puderam sentir todo o sentimento que ela depositou em cada canção, uns ficaram alegres, outras pessoas ficaram maravilhadas, mas todos ali presentes ficaram admirados com o talento e a magia que a bela jovem tinha com as canções. A bela cantora ao terminar o seu repertório, fez uma pequena reverencia ao público do pub, e foi bastante aplaudida pelos poucos que estavam no local. Em seguida se retirou e foi para um corredor adentro do pub. Eriol ficou fascinado não só pela beleza da jovem, mas principalmente pela bela voz que ela possuía, aonde a música fluía por ela naturalmente, como se ela e a música fossem uma só entidade. Ele não queria perder aquela jóia rara, e decidiu que tinha que falar com ela nesta noite. Rapidamente ele deixou a sua mesa e logo foi falar com a gerente do pub. No início a gerente achou que fosse mais um bêbado a querer importunar a cantora, mas Eriol logo se identificou, e por ironia, a fama que ele tanto detestava foi a que lhe ajudou a falar com a gerente e pedir a ela que pudesse falar com a cantora por alguns momentos. Prontamente a gerente o levou a um corredor que ia para o interior do pub, onde na segunda porta à esquerda se encontrava o quarto que a cantora em uma das portas laterais do corredor. A gerente pediu para que Eriol esperasse do lado de fora e logo em seguida entrou. Depois de alguns minutos, a gerente se retirou e disse a Eriol que ele poderia entrar. Eriol agradeceu e entrou no quarto que servia de camarim. No quarto Eriol se surpreendeu com a moça que encontrou ali. Ela tinha se trocado e não ostentava aquele belo vestido, mas não tinha perdido sua beleza. Estava vestida de modo informal, de calça e jaqueta jeans, calçando sandálias femininas e com os cabelos presos em um coque. Num tom educado e gentil, a jovem logo tratou de iniciar a conversa:  
- Boa noite. A gerente me falou que o Sr. gostaria de falar comigo e o assunto seria de meu interesse, do que se trata?  
- Boa noite senhorita. Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de me apresentar, meu nome é Eriol Hiragizawa, e estive assistindo a sua maravilhosa apresentação.  
A bela mulher não parecia acreditar no que Eriol havia dito:  
- O Sr. é quem mesmo? Não é possível!   
E a cantora pode reparar melhor e viu que Eriol estava dizendo a verdade. Ela não conseguia conter a emoção:  
- Eriol Hiragizawa, o grande pianista? Não acredito! É como um sonho...eu nunca pensei em estar tão perto de uma celebridade e fui encontrar justamente Eriol Hiragizawa? Nossa...  
- E a Srta. é a Srta...?  
- Ai, me desculpa! Estou tão nervosa que nem me apresentei, mil desculpas. Meu Nome é Tomoyo Daidouji.  
Eriol delicadamente segurou a mão de Tomoyo e inclinando-se, beijou levemente a mão da cantora:  
- Estou encantando em conhece-la , Srta. Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo ficara sem ação diante daquele gesto de Eriol e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho.  
- Por favor Sr. Eriol. Me chame apenas de Tomoyo...  
- Então pode me chamar de Eriol. Diga-me Tomoyo, eu gostaria de lhe dizer que você canta muito bem. Por acaso estuda Música?  
- Bem, é que na verdade eu estudo Moda e faço parte do coral da faculdade. Trabalhando aqui eu me exercito e ganho algum dinheiro que me ajuda a custear os estudos aqui na Inglaterra...  
- Acho que você não nasceu aqui, estou certo?  
- Sim, eu nasci no Japão. Numa cidade próxima de Tóquio, chamada Tomoeda. Eu quis estudar em Londres por ser mais próxima da grande influência mundial da Moda, que é feita aqui na Europa.   
- Interessante, muito interessante. Então o seu canto é um belo dom que você tem, e que maravilhosamente envolve a todos. Tomoyo, gostaria de lhe propor um convite.  
- Um convite? Que espécie de convite?  
- Um convite para que venha a minha mansão, amanhã no começo da tarde, para que eu possa entrevista-la. Você aceita este meu convite?  
- Na sua mansão? Eu, uma simples estudante?  
- Vejo que ficaria ruim para você. Tudo bem, eu entendo...  
- Mas é claro que eu quero ir, mas o que um famoso pianista iria querer com uma simples cantora de pub?  
- Amanhã você irá saber, mas por enquanto, vou lhe entregar o meu endereço.  
Então Eriol retira de seu paletó uma caneta, e pega um pedaço de papel que estava na mesa do quarto, próximo a ele. Ele anota o endereço e o telefone da mansão e entrega a Tomoyo.   
- Aqui também tem o telefone, caso você queira me avisar de algum inconveniente de última hora e não possa ir até lá.  
- É claro que estarei lá, será emocionante eu poder entrar na mansão de uma celebridade...  
- Parece que você está bem ansiosa para ver o que há de diferente em uma casa de alguém famoso...  
- Mas é claro que sim...  
- Bem, a fama pode até ser boa no começo, mas com o tempo passa a te sufocar. Mas não posso me queixar, foi graças a ela que pude te encontrar e te conhecer...  
- Bem, até que não é tão ruim assim, não é mesmo? E Tomoyo sorriu, querendo deixar o ambiente mais amigável. Eriol achou simpática a atitude da jovem:   
- É , acho que você tem razão, até que a fama não é de todo ruim. Bem Tomoyo, foi um prazer poder te ouvir cantar, mas agora tenho que ir. Espero ansioso pela sua visita.  
- Eu é que tenho que lhe agradecer por ter me assistido, e não se preocupe, estarei lá sem falta.   
- Então estamos combinados, tenha uma boa noite Tomoyo.  
- Boa noite para você também Eriol.  
Após se despedir de Tomoyo, Eriol deixou o quarto e foi para a mesa do pub, aonde pegou seu capote e seu chapéu, e saindo do pub, foi direto para sua a mansão. No quarto , Tomoyo segurava junto ao peito o papel que estava escrito o endereço de Eriol, e ficou feliz por ter sua voz reconhecida por alguém tão famoso.  
  
No dia seguinte, uma bela mulher se encontrava nos portões da mansão de Eriol. Tomoyo nem dormira direito e tinha se preparado para esta visita a mansão de Eriol. Ficara pensando no que Eriol queria com ela, mas achou que seria bom aceitar o convite do músico. Ela estava de tailer azul marinho, uma saia social da mesma cor, carregava uma pequena bolsa e estava com os cabelos soltos, apenas presos com uma sutil tiara. Ao tocar uma campainha do interfone, uma voz feminina pedia para se identificar:  
- Boa tarde, em que possa ajudar?   
- Boa tarde, meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji, e tenho uma entrevista com o Sr. Eriol Hiragizawa.  
- Fui informada de sua visita, um momento por favor.  
Tomoyo aguardou por alguns momentos, até que os portões altos , como se fossem grandes portas, foram abertos, e uma mulher jovem foi atender Tomoyo.   
- Boa tarde, então é a Srta. Tomoyo Daidouji?  
- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Muito prazer.  
- Encantada. Mestre Eriol me avisou de sua visita, sou sua governanta. Entre por favor.  
Tomoyo estranhou uma mulher jovem ser a governanta de Eriol, pois tinha um pensamento de que as governantas fossem mulheres mais velhas, senhoras sexagenárias. Aceitou educadamente o convite e adentrou os portões da mansão. Tomoyo ficou encantada com os jardins da mansão, onde árvores frondosas e o jardim florido e bem cuidado davam um ar de tranqüilidade para aquela propriedade. A governanta conduziu Tomoyo até a porta principal da mansão aonde se encontrava o salão de visitas. Seguindo o corredor, elas alcançaram o salão aonde Eriol ficava pensando em novas composições ou somente ensaiar. Eriol estava sentado em sua poltrona próximo a lareira, apenas esperando Tomoyo chegar. Foi quando Nakuru, sua governanta, anunciou ao seu mestre a presença de Tomoyo.  
- Mestre Eriol, a Srta. Tomoyo acaba de chegar.  
Tomoyo estava ao lado de Nakuru, e observava o salão, aonde reparou a lareira, a poltrona de frente para a lareira, um piano de calda em um canto do salão, e dois sofás de dois lugares no meio do salão, um de frente com o outro, com uma pequena mesa baixa no meio, aonde as visitas poderiam conversar com mais conforto. O salão era revestido com um grade tapete vermelho e enfeitado com belas telas de paisagens.   
Eriol levantou-se e sua poltrona e ao vira-se, viu Tomoyo ao lado de Nakuru.  
- Tomoyo, que bom que veio. Obrigado por ter vindo.  
- Com licença mestre Eriol, vou me retirar agora...  
- Obrigado Nakuru. Por favor, poderia nos trazer um pouco de chá?  
- Sim senhor, com licença...  
Nakuru se retirou e deixou os dois jovens para que pudessem conversar com mais calma.  
- Por favor Tomoyo, vamos nos sentar para que possamos conversar.  
Eriol estava vestido de forma informal, com uma blusa xadrez, calça social e calçando chinelos.  
- Perdoe-me pelos meus trajes, mas acabei acordando um pouco tarde. Vamos nos sentar.  
- Não se preocupe Eriol. Eu compreendo. Obrigada pelo convite.  
Os dois se sentaram nos sofás, se ajeitaram nos seus lugares, e Tomoyo logo iniciou a conversa:  
- Bem, o que você gostaria de saber de mim?  
- Que tal o início? Começando pela cidade aonde você nasceu.  
- Bem, o que posso dizer... Nasci em Tomoeda, uma cidade próxima a Tóquio. Vim de um família de classe alta, mas sempre gostei de ser independente, não ser uma criança paparicada por criadas e estudei em uma escola comum. Desde cedo eu gostava de cantar , aos 12 anos eu começava a cantar no coral da escola. Tenho uma prima que é a minha melhor amiga, o nome dela é Sakura, ela sempre me apoiava a cantar, sempre gostou de me ver cantar. Estudávamos sempre juntas, até que ela atingiu a maioridade, se casou e foi morar em Hong-Kong com o marido, um chinês. O nome dele é Shoran Li, e conhecemos ele desde que tínhamos 11 anos, quando estudávamos na quinta série. Ele tinha a mesma idade que eu e Sakura quando o conhecemos. Eles namoravam desde a 6º série, e quando atingiram a maioridade, puderam se casar. Antes de Sakura se casar, eu já cantava e fazia apresentações na minha escola. Sakura se casou e foi morar com o marido em Hong-Kong, então resolvi começar o meu curso de Moda em Londres, e logo eu já estava no coral da universidade. Um dia, uma amiga da faculdade, que cantava comigo no coral, me convidou para que eu me apresentasse no pub no lugar dela, pois ela não poderia ficar mais lá pois ganhara uma bolsa de estudos em Oxford. Eu me apresentei lá e gostei do lugar, além de poder cantar, eu ganho o suficiente para ajudar nas despesas aqui na Inglaterra. Até o dia em que você me viu cantar e me chamar até aqui para esta entrevista.  
- Interessante Tomoyo. Vejo que desde cedo você demonstrava o seu dom para a música, isto é muito promissor. Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.  
- Tudo bem, se estiver ao meu alcance...  
Então Eriol sorriu ao ouvir a resposta de Tomoyo. Se levantou e foi em direção ao piano de calda que estava no salão. Se acomodou em frente ao piano, levantou a tampa dos teclados, e virou-se e perguntou para Tomoyo:  
- Tomoyo, será que você me acompanharia em uma canção?  
- Tudo bem, mas será que sou capaz de acompanhar você em uma música? Você é tão talentoso...  
- Não se preocupe, você também é muito talentosa e tenho certeza de que não terá problema algum em me acompanhar...  
Tomoyo ficou feliz e mais confiante com as palavras de Eriol, que a conhecera a tão pouco tempo, mas confiava no talento dela.  
- Tomoyo, você conhece Carmen, de Bizet?  
- Conheço sim, é uma das minhas favoritas.  
- Ótimo! Podemos começar com ela?  
- Claro que sim.  
Eriol começou os primeiros acordes, e logo Tomoyo pode acompanhar Eriol como uma soprano competente. O piano cadenciado e a voz de Tomoyo no mesmo ritmo formavam uma melodia inigualável e envolvente. Em seguida, foi a vez de La Traviata, de Verdi. A melodia festiva e alegre da música parecia que tinha se incorporado no piano de Eriol e na voz de Tomoyo. Incrível que nem no final da música Tomoyo titubeou, onde o esforço exigido pela sua voz foi prontamente atendido, dando ainda mais brilho e glamour para a apresentação. Após o final da música, Eriol perguntou a Tomoyo:  
- Tomoyo, esta cansada?   
- Não, não estou cansada. Estou empolgada por esta bela apresentação. Eu cantado ao seu lado, um pianista tão talentoso. Pensei que eu não iria conseguir te acompanhar...  
- Você também é muito talentosa , Tomoyo. Incrível o seu modo de cantar, o modo como sabe transparecer a melodia em sua voz, o modo como você altera sua voz em agudos e em notas intermediárias. Me diga, podemos executar mais uma música?  
- Claro que sim. Eu adoraria...  
- Tudo bem. Então comecemos com Ave Maria, de Schubert.  
Eriol iniciou a introdução da música, num tom calmo e solene, e Tomoyo iniciou a sua deixa de forma magnífica e comovente. O modo religioso e tranqüilo da música ficava mais evidente quando o casal à executava. Parecia que estavam executando a música do fundo de suas almas , numa ode a tudo que é sagrado. Ao final da apresentação, ouvia-se pelo salão um som de aplausos de uma só pessoa. O casal voltou sua atenção de onde estava vindo aquele som, então viram a jovem governanta, aplaudindo com empolgação, com um sorriso no rosto e com um fino filete de lágrimas brotando de seus olhos. Ao seu lado estava o carrinho com o chá para Eriol e Tomoyo. Ela tinha chegado com o chá , mas não quis atrapalhar seu senhor no meio da música. Mas não pensava que iria ficar emocionada com a apresentação dos dois.  
- Lindo, maravilhoso! Magnífico!  
Então Eriol se levantou, foi para perto de Tomoyo e segurou a sua mão. Tomoyo ficou encabulada com este gesto de Eriol, mas ele logo disse a Tomoyo:  
- Vamos, temos que agradecer o nosso público, nem que seja somente uma pessoa.   
E Tomoyo ficou contente com esta idéia de Eriol e retribui com um sorriso.  
- Sim, tem razão.  
E os dois agradeceram os aplausos de Nakuru com uma pequena reverência, que não se cansava de aplaudir a apresentação de Eriol e Tomoyo.  
- Mestre, Senhorita. Foi a melhor apresentação que eu já vi. Incrível como a música faz parte de ambos, é magnífico!  
- Obrigado Nakuru, isto mostra o quanto eu tenho certeza sobre Tomoyo.  
- Certeza Eriol? Que certeza?  
Antes de Eriol responder, Nakuru o interrompeu:  
- Mestre Eriol, posso servir o chá?  
- Pode sim Nakuru, pode deixar aqui que eu e Tomoyo nos serviremos.  
- Então irei me retirar , mestre Eriol.  
- Pode sim Nakuru. Muito obrigado. Tomoyo, gostaria de me tomar chá comigo?  
- Sim Eriol. Obrigada.  
- Então vamos até o sofá, onde poderemos ficar mais confortáveis.  
Eriol e Tomoyo foram até o meio do salão, onde Nakuru deixou o carrinho próximo ao sofá. Eles se sentaram, e Eriol começou a servir o chá, primeiro para Tomoyo:  
- Quer com creme o seu chá Tomoyo?  
- Não Eriol, obrigada. Eu gostaria de um torrão de açúcar no meu chá, por favor.  
- Tudo bem Tomoyo.  
Depois de servir Tomoyo, Eriol se serviu e ficou degustando o chá. Tomoyo não estava ligando para o chá, estava mais interessada no que Eriol estava pensando sobre ela.  
- Eriol, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?  
- Sim Tomoyo, o que seria?  
- Você disse agora a pouco que tinha certeza sobre mim, que certeza é esta?  
Ao ouvir isto, Eriol colocou sua xícara sobre o pires que estava segurando, e colocou tudo sobre o carrinho que Nakuru trouxera com o chá. Em seguida, ajeitou os óculos, ajeitou-se melhor no sofá e sorriu para Tomoyo:  
- Bem Tomoyo, desde que lhe vi cantando naquele pub, eu tinha certeza que você tem um talento indiscutível para a música. E ao lhe chamar para esta entrevista, eu pude comprovar que eu não estava errado quanto ao meu julgamento sobre o seu talento. E tenho um desejo a lhe fazer...  
Tomoyo ficou curiosa com o que Eriol queria com ela:  
- E qual seria o seu desejo Eriol?  
- Eu gostaria que você se apresentasse comigo Tomoyo, em um concerto de música clássica que pretendo agendar para breve. Nossa apresentação seria no Palace Theatre , em Londres.  
Tomoyo foi pega pela surpresa, e deixou cair a xícara que estava segurando:  
- Aiii, me desculpa...por favor, me desculpa...como sou desastrada...  
Eriol apenas sorri pela reação de Tomoyo:  
- Não se preocupe. Acho que eu devia ter preparado melhor esta notícia.  
Tomoyo ainda parecia confusa com o que estava acontecendo, e perguntou:  
- Deixa eu ver se entendi...Você quer que eu faça uma apresentação com você, é isso?  
- É sim, você aceita?   
Tomoyo ficou surpresa novamente por ver que não era um engano, era um convite real:  
- Eu? Mas só tocamos poucas músicas agora! Será que eu poderei dar conta de um apresentação para um público enorme, como o que acontece quando você se apresenta?  
Eriol sorriu e procurou acalmar Tomoyo:  
- Claro que irá conseguir Tomoyo. Não se preocupe. Você me mostrou que tem competência e talento para esta apresentação.  
Tomoyo ficou feliz com este voto de confiança, e viu que poderia estar preparada para aceitar o convite de Eriol. Ela sorriu e respondeu para Eriol:  
- Tudo bem Eriol, eu vou aceitar o seu convite. Mas antes precisamos de muito ensaio, para que possamos fazer uma bela apresentação.  
- É sim, você tem razão. Mas é claro que iremos ensaiar, e tenho certeza de que será uma apresentação inesquecível em Londres.  
Eles riram com o comentário de Eriol:  
- Tudo bem Tomoyo, então a partir de amanhã você virá aqui para ensaiarmos. E em 1 semana será a nossa apresentação.  
- Tudo bem Eriol, eu irei vir aqui todos os dias para ensaiarmos, para que possamos estar preparados para este concerto. Mas agora deixe-me tirar esta xícara que deixei cair, antes que alguém se machuque...   
- Deixe-me ajudá-la, por favor...  
  
Durante 1 semana, Tomoyo comparecia todos os dias à residência de Eriol para que pudessem ensaiar. Embora Tomoyo estivesse ocupada com a faculdade e as apresentações periódicas do pub, havia sempre um tempo limitado para que ela pudesse ensaiar com Eriol. Entre um ensaio e outro, eles conversavam sobre suas vidas, suas famílias, seus gostos pela música. Sempre acompanhados pelo chá de Nakuru, as conversas que tinham eram sempre agradáveis, onde Eriol era só sorrisos para Tomoyo, e Tomoyo se sentia mais à vontade na companhia de Eriol, era como se fossem amigos há muito tempo. Nakuru se sentia feliz ao ver o seu senhor animado novamente. Com a chegada de Tomoyo, ela notara que Eriol estava mais encorajado a se apresentar novamente, um contraste do que estava acontecendo semanas atrás, em que o desânimo parecia ter tomado conta de Eriol. Mas agora ele estava mais empolgado com o recital que iria fazer junto com Tomoyo. Até Spinel gostou da vinda de Tomoyo, onde a cada intervalo do ensaio, ele ia se aconchegar no colo de Tomoyo e receber um caloroso afago. Eriol achava divertido ver a afeição que ela tinha pelo felino:  
- Parece que Spinel gostou muito de você, Tomoyo...  
- Ah Eriol...Ele é tão fofo...e tão adorável...  
- Ele é um espertalhão, isso sim. Quando você esta livre, ele vai direto para o seu colo, pois sabe que vai ganhar uma carícia sua...  
- Ah...mas ele é muito fofo...é tão gostoso poder acariciar o Spinel...  
- Cuidado para não mimar muito esse gato. Daqui a pouco ele irá querer atenção integral...  
Tomoyo riu do comentário de Eriol e continuou a acariciar Spinel. Então Eriol deixou Tomoyo acariciando Spinel, e foi para o seu piano. Posicionou-se em frente ao piano, e começou a tocar uma melodia calma e tranqüila, que logo chamou a atenção de Tomoyo, não por Eriol estar ao piano, mas sim, por Eriol estar tocando um tipo diferente de música que ela estava acostumada a ouvir:  
- Eriol, eu conheço esta música. Não é um estilo que você costuma tocar.  
Eriol respondeu para Tomoyo, sem interromper a música que estava tocando:  
- Sim Tomoyo, você tem razão. Esta é uma das minhas músicas preferidas, o nome dela é "Endless Love", já conhece esta música?  
- Sim, eu a reconheci logo, mas não me lembrava do nome da música. É uma música linda, uma das minhas favoritas também.  
- Esta música sabe expressar muito bem o amor que uma pessoa sente pela outra. Gostaria muito de poder tocar esta música junto com a pessoa que eu ame, revelaria para ela o quanto eu a amo e a quero ao meu lado.   
Tomoyo ficou feliz em ouvir esta confissão de Eriol, e um pedaço de seu coração gostaria muito de sentir uma declaração de amor tão bonita quanto esta que Eriol mencionou.  
- Acho que esta mulher se sentiria a mulher mais feliz do mundo com uma declaração destas. Com certeza ela te amaria na mesma intensidade.  
- Você é muito gentil, Tomoyo. Mas acho que já chega de intervalo, vamos voltar ao nosso ensaio, o.k.?  
- Tudo bem Eriol.   
Depois da pausa, continuaram a ensaiar como antes. Estavam dedicados e se esforçavam para que aquela apresentação saísse perfeita.  
  
A semana se passou, e a data de estréia da apresentação do casal havia chegado. O Palace Theatre, em Londres, estava com sua lotação esgotada. Muitos queriam ver e ouvir o que o jovem pianista estava reservando em sua apresentação, onde os cartazes do teatro anunciavam uma jovem revelação feita por Eriol. Incrível como o mistério feito com a apresentação de Tomoyo incitou a curiosidade do público. Os cartazes do teatro e a notícia da apresentação falavam do concerto de Eriol e da revelação musical que ele iria mostrar a todos. O nome de Tomoyo sequer havia sido mencionado, o que tornava tudo misterioso. Nos bastidores, Eriol se aprontava para dentro de instantes se apresentar, quando terminou de se arrumar, ouviu batidas na porta e foi logo ver quem era. Eriol estava de smoking, gravata borboleta e luvas brancas. Quando abriu a porta, viu que era Tomoyo, que estava vestida com um vestido longo, branco e com os ombros descobertos. Estava também usando luvas que terminavam na altura do cotovelo, também brancas, e um encharpe. Antes que Eriol pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Tomoyo começou a falar com ele. Parecia que ela estava um pouco tensa e preocupada:  
- Eriol, eu estou tão nervosa. É hoje a apresentação e não consigo me acalmar...  
- Eu diria que você esta maravilhosa. Como se fosse uma diva...  
Tomoyo ficou ruborizada com o Eriol havia dito, mas o seu nervosismo não havia passado:  
- Eriol, como pode brincar em uma hora destas? Estou preocupada com esta apresentação. É a primeira vez que eu me apresento a tantas pessoas...  
Eriol sorriu para a bela jovem e procurou acalma-la:  
- Acalme-se Tomoyo. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que você esta muito bonita. E depois, é normal este frio na barriga, este nervosismo, eu tenho certeza de que você vai se sair muito bem.  
Tomoyo sorriu com o comentário de Eriol, sorriu para Eriol e sentiu o quanto estava segura ao lado dele. Nesse momento, o contra-regra informava a Tomoyo e Eriol que já era hora de eles se apresentarem. Eriol virou-se para Tomoyo, sorriu e lhe perguntou:  
  
- Já esta na hora Tomoyo. Podemos ir?  
- Sim, vamos. E obrigada por me acalmar.  
Eriol sorriu e segurou delicadamente a mão da bela jovem, e a conduziu até a entrada do palco, atrás das cortinas. Tomoyo mais uma vez ficou acanhada com a ação de Eriol, mas gostou muito de poder acompanha-lo de mãos dadas, e sentiu-se mais confortada com esta demonstração de carinho. Eriol voltou-se para Tomoyo, beijou-lhe a mão, e a deixou, atravessou as cortinas e no palco , foi calorosamente aplaudido. Ele agradeceu aos aplausos com uma reverência, e foi em direção a um microfone que se encontrava próximo ao seu piano.  
- Quero agradecer a presença de todos a esta minha volta aos palcos. Há algum tempo estive longe das apresentações, mas nesta minha ausência, pude descobrir uma beleza rara em se tratando de um talento musical. Um talento que me cativou e que com certeza cativará a todos vocês. Quero lhes apresentar, a Srta. Tomoyo Daidouji.  
Atrás das cortinas, Tomoyo ouviu o chamado de Eriol. Ela respirou fundo e de cabeça erguida foi palco adentro, indo em direção a Eriol. Tomoyo sorriu para o público ao ouvir os aplausos de recepção, e Eriol a esperava, e a recepcionou esticando seu braço e segurando delicadamente a mão de Tomoyo. Ele a conduziu ao microfone que estava próximo ao piano, deu um beijo nas costas da mão de Tomoyo e foi em direção ao piano, aonde se acomodou e arrumou as partituras. Tomoyo voltou-se para o microfone, respirou novamente e sorriu para o público:  
- Agradeço a todos vocês pelo carinho e pela recepção que recebi. Eu tenho certeza de que esta será uma apresentação digna da presença de vocês. Muito obrigado.  
Todos aplaudiram as palavras de Tomoyo, e viram que se tratava de uma bela jovem, e de uma doçura e simplicidade que deixava muitos sem palavras.  
Ao fim dos aplausos, Eriol iniciou os primeiros acordes de "O Mio Babbino Caro", de Puccini. Tomoyo iniciou a sua parte e muitos ficaram maravilhados com o talento da jovem soprano. Ela dominava muito bem os agudos da música, e acompanhava magnificamente a melodia que Eriol executava. A sintonia de ambos era surpreendente, era como se a música fizesse parte deles. Muitos ficaram encantados com o desempenho do casal que estava se apresentando. Ao terminarem a execução da música, os aplausos contagiaram todo o teatro, e Eriol e Tomoyo puderam sentir o carinho do público, e Tomoyo sentiu-se feliz com a aceitação do público pela sua voz. Eriol levantou-se e foi junto de Tomoyo, pegou em sua mão e os dois juntos reverenciaram o público. Em seguida ele voltou para junto do piano, se ajeitou e esperou Tomoyo se ajeitar em frente ao microfone, depois começou os acordes iniciais de "Carmen", de Bizet. Mais uma vez, o ritmo cadenciado da música não foi problema para Tomoyo, e a jovem soprano, como da outra vez que cantara na casa de Eriol, conseguiu conduzir a sua voz com muita competência. O público ficou ainda mais fascinado com o final da música, aonde Tomoyo não perdia o tom agudo e a cadencia da melodia. E mais uma vez os dois jovens foram bastante aplaudidos. Eriol se levantou novamente e junto com Tomoyo fizeram uma nova reverencia para o público. Em seguida as cortinas abaixaram, era o intervalo, e Tomoyo e Eriol foram para os bastidores para tomarem fôlego. Tomoyo ficara maravilhada com a apresentação que eles estavam realizando. Com um sorriso e uma expressão de felicidade, ela contava à Eriol o que estava sentindo com toda aquela apresentação:  
- Eriol, estou tão feliz, tão emocionada! Nunca imaginei que eu estaria me apresentando para tantas pessoas...  
Eriol sorriu com a felicidade que Tomoyo demonstrava:  
- Fico feliz por você Tomoyo. Eu sabia que você iria fazer uma bela apresentação...  
- Mas Eriol, ainda não terminamos a nossa apresentação...estamos no intervalo...  
- Eu sei Tomoyo, mas eu já sinto que você irá continuar fazendo uma bela apresentação...  
Tomoyo sorriu com o incentivo de Eriol, e juntos eles deixaram os bastidores e foram para o palco, sendo que o intervalo estava acabando.  
Ao subirem as cortinas , os dois músicos já estavam em seus lugares, e Eriol iniciou os acordes de uma outra canção, "La Traviata", de Verdi. O ritmo festivo da música era incrível sendo executada pelos dois jovens. Tomoyo pôs a prova os seus dotes de soprano nesta canção, deixando toda a platéia maravilhada ao final da música. Logo depois foi a vez da música "Ave Maria", de Schubert. Num tom solene e sacro, os dois conduziam a música com total exatidão e leveza, era com se os dois orassem em forma de melodia. Ao termino da canção, muitos ouvintes não cansavam de aplaudir, emocionados e encantados com a melodia executada pelos dois jovens. Em seguida, Eriol e Tomoyo brindaram o público com a execução de "Time To Say Goodbye". O público ficou em silêncio, ouvindo atentamente a apresentação do jovem casal. Eriol e Tomoyo pareciam envolvidos com a música, era como se estivessem executando a melodia do fundo da alma. Ao final, Eriol e Tomoyo foram ovacionados pelo público ali presentes. A platéia os aplaudiu de pé, encantados com a apresentação dos dois músicos. Eriol e Tomoyo ficaram de mãos dadas, e juntos reverenciaram os aplausos de todos os ouvintes. Foram demoradamente aplaudidos os dois músicos. Em seguida, as cortinas se abaixaram, encerrando o espetáculo. Tomoyo não se continha de felicidade, e abraçou Eriol por impulso. O jovem músico não esperava a reação da bela jovem, e ficou encabulado com o abraço de Tomoyo, mas ficou feliz de sentir de perto o perfume de Tomoyo. A jovem subitamente se deu conta do que estava fazendo, rapidamente soltou-se de Eriol. Tomoyo olhava para o chão, envergonhada do que havia feito:  
- Me desculpa Eriol. É que eu estou tão feliz com esta apresentação, que nem me dei conta...  
- Tudo bem Tomoyo, não se preocupe, você esteve linda, magnífica. Tenho certeza que as pessoas que estavam na platéia nunca tinham visto uma apresentação como a de hoje.   
- A bela jovem ficou com o coração alegre pelas palavras recebidas, enquanto ela observava o sorriso do jovem pianista.  
Eriol estendeu a mão para Tomoyo, fazendo um pedido a jovem soprano:  
- Dê-me sua mão Tomoyo, logo as cortinas irão levantar-se. Façamos juntos uma reverência ao público.  
Tomoyo concordou com um gesto e segurou a mão de Eriol. Em seguida, as cortinas subiram, e o público ainda estava aplaudindo de pé os jovens músicos. De mãos dadas, os jovens músicos fizeram uma reverência ao público, e logo as cortinas desceram novamente. Era algo indescritível o que Tomoyo estava sentindo naquela apresentação, mas era fácil descrever o carinho que ela estava sentindo pelo jovem pianista, que a conheceu e a incentivou a mostrar a todos o talento de sua voz. Eriol não parecia com vontade de soltar a mão de Tomoyo, e a jovem também pensava o mesmo, e de mãos dadas Tomoyo foi conduzida até aos bastidores, onde no camarim de ambos já estavam colocadas um buquê de rosas vermelhas e uma garrafa de champanhe para brindarem o sucesso do espetáculo. Tomoyo alegre como uma criança, ficara maravilhada com aquelas rosas em seu camarim, e foi logo ao camarim de Eriol contar o que vira. Ao chegar no camarim do jovem pianista, ela vê Eriol preparando duas taças de champanhe e pergunta para ele:  
- Eriol, o que esta fazendo?   
Eriol estava inerte em seus pensamentos e nem havia se dado conta da presença de Tomoyo em seu camarim, até ele ouvir a voz da jovem:  
- Tomoyo, que bom que chegou. Estou enchendo duas taças para brindar com você esta estréia maravilhosa. Você foi magnífica, e nada mais justo que você venha brindar comigo a sua estréia.  
Tomoyo foi entrando no camarim de Eriol e agradecida aceitou a taça de champanhe que Eriol havia preparado.  
- Que você tenha muito sucesso Tomoyo, e que muitas pessoas possam se maravilhar com seu talento incomparável.  
- E que você continue sendo essa pessoa maravilhosa e amiga que esta sendo, Eriol.  
Eriol ficou contente com as palavras de Tomoyo e sorriu. Logo os dois jovens tocaram suas taças em um brinde, e beberam com prazer o champanhe. Trocaram sorrisos e Tomoyo abraçou Eriol, muito feliz com a situação nova que estava vivendo. Eriol sentiu o caloroso abraço de Tomoyo, e pensou consigo mesmo:  
"Que sensação agradável! É tão bom poder sentir este seu abraço caloroso , Tomoyo"  
- Eriol , muito abrigada por ter me proporcionado este momento especial. Eu tenho muito que agradecer, por ter me dado esta incrível oportunidade.  
Eriol se afastou um pouco de Tomoyo, sem deixar de abraça-la, e olhou bem nos olhos da jovem, e sorriu para ela:  
- Tomoyo, eu é que tenho que lhe agradecer. Graças à você, eu pude retomar o meu amor pela música, pois há meses eu tinha perdido o interesse pelos recitais. Eu espero que eu possa fazer recitais tão bonitos quanto o de hoje, ao seu lado.  
O coração de Tomoyo ficou acalorado com as palavras do jovem pianista, e ela respondeu as palavras dele com um abraço mais forte. Eriol pode sentir ainda mais o abraço de Tomoyo, e lamentou consigo mesmo que teria que voltar para casa, pois gostaria muito de ficar nos braços de Tomoyo a noite toda.  
  
Uma BMW estacionou em frente a um simples prédio residencial de dois andares. Neste prédio algumas famílias e pessoas solteiras eram distribuídas em seus respectivos apartamentos, onde viviam calmamente suas vidas. Num destes apartamentos em que Tomoyo morava, ela pagava o aluguel com o dinheiro que sua mãe enviava do Japão, e as demais despesas eram pagas com o que ganhava no pub. Apesar de Tomoyo ser uma moça rica, ela valorizava muito a sua independência, e estava gostando de ter seu próprio lugar, e poder mante-lo ao seu modo. Eriol abriu a porta do motorista, desceu e fechou a porta. Foi até a porta do passageiro e abriu a porta para que Tomoyo pudesse descer. Tomoyo desceu do carro e agradeceu a gentileza de Eriol, e os dois juntos se dirigiram até a entrada do prédio. Ao chegarem na entrada do prédio, Eriol começa a se despedir de Tomoyo, sorrindo e em um tom de brincadeira:  
- Bem, então você já está entregue em sua residência, Srta. Tomoyo. Bonito prédio este que você vive, deve ser uma vizinhança sossegada.  
Tomoyo entendeu a brincadeira de Eriol e respondeu num tom de ironia...  
- É, você deveria pensar seriamente em ter um apartamento aqui. Ficaria livre de muito assédio dos paparazzi...  
- Puxa, incrível como você é observadora...  
Tomoyo riu com o comentário de Eriol:  
- É, não posso me queixar. Apesar de viver aqui alguns casais com filhos, a vizinhança é sossegada e os apartamentos são acolhedores e confortáveis...Obrigada por ter me trazido Eriol...  
- Imagine Tomoyo, foi um prazer poder ter te trazido até a sua casa sã e salva...  
- Bem, então até amanhã Eriol, hoje foi uma noite inesquecível em minha vida, e tudo graças a você...  
Eriol então se aproxima de Tomoyo, segura a mão direita da bela jovem com suas duas mãos e fala bem próximo a ela:  
- Tomoyo, eu é que tenho que lhe agradecer. Você me trouxe de volta a motivação que eu tinha pela música, que eu havia esquecido. Muito obrigado Tomoyo.  
A bela jovem sentiu o seu coração se esquentar o gesto de carinho de Eriol, e em seu peito crescia uma vontade imensa de corresponder aos carinhos de Eriol, de poder abraça-lo e de ficar junto dele até o raiar do dia. Mas ela conteve seus sentimentos e delicadamente soltou sua mão das mãos de Eriol, sorriu para ele e com um sorriso se despediu de Eriol:  
- Já esta tarde Eriol. Eu tenho que dormir um pouco, pois pela manhã eu tenho aula. Me desculpe eu não poder te convidar para entrar. E mais uma vez, obrigado por ter me trazido.  
Como se estivesse assustada, Tomoyo entrou no prédio e do lado de fora pode-se ouvir seus passos apressados subindo a escadaria do prédio. Eriol ficou do lado de fora, parado e confuso com a atitude de Tomoyo. Voltou para o seu carro, e enquanto abria o veículo, pensamentos tentavam entender a atitude da bela jovem:  
"Por que será que Tomoyo agiu daquele jeito? Será que eu a deixei constrangida? Eu espero que não, mas não pude me conter...espero que ela possa me desculpar"   
Enquanto Eriol ligava o carro e partia, voltando para sua residência, era vigiado pela janela do apartamento de uma jovem bela e ofegante por subir apressadamente as escadas do prédio. Através das cortinas finas, Tomoyo observava Eriol ir embora e seus pensamentos buscavam uma razão pelo seu gesto alterado:  
"Por que Eriol me balança quando estou perto dele? Ele é tão carinhoso comigo, mas tenho receio de que só seja um galanteio dele, um homem que já deve ter acompanhado mulheres mais belas que eu. Deixe de pensar nisto Tomoyo, Eriol é só um amigo, e mentor musical, só isto..."  
Tomoyo então fechou as cortinas e a janela de seu apartamento, e foi ao chuveiro tomar um banho quente. E enquanto se banhava, seus pensamentos eram invadidos com a apresentação, os aplausos do público, as músicas executadas, os cumprimentos de Eriol e o abraço que recebeu dele no fim do espetáculo. Ela então dissipou seus pensamentos e logo se arrumou e foi se deitar, onde   
o cansaço da apresentação tratou logo de adormece-la.  
  
O som estridente do despertador acordou de surpresa a bela jovem, cansada com a apresentação musical, e com vontade de permanecer na cama. Mas não queria perder a aula da faculdade, no qual ela se dedicava com vontade. Tomoyo logo se levantou, olhou a hora no despertador, e viu que já eram 7 e 15 da manhã. Assustou-se com o horário e apressadamente começou a se arrumar e a preparar um rápido e pequeno café da manhã:  
- Nossa, devo ter dormido demais! Tenho que me apressar, senão acabarei perdendo o ônibus para a faculdade!  
Tomou seu café com certa pressa, pegou seus materiais e logo trancou seu apartamento e desceu com bastante pressa a escadaria do prédio. Rapidamente se dirigiu até o ponto do ônibus, sendo que no momento em que ela chegava ao ponto, um ônibus estacionava para receber os passageiros. Tomoyo subiu rapidamente e dentro do ônibus recuperou seu fôlego, e enquanto se recuperava, pode notar que alguns passageiros que estavam lendo o jornal, viram ela subir com pressa e começaram a fita-la por alguns minutos. Ela se sentiu um pouco incomodada com aquelas pessoas à observando, mas pensou que fosse por causa do modo barulhento e apressado com que ela embarcou no ônibus. Com o passar da viagem, o balanço do ônibus e a falta de uma boa noite de sono fez Tomoyo cochilar na maior parte da viagem. Por sorte, ela despertou de seu sono e surpresa, notou que iria descer no próximo ponto. Se levantou e foi para a porta de desembarque , onde ela pode descer junto com os outros passageiros.  
Depois de andar por alguns minutos, Tomoyo chegou aos portões da conhecida "University of London", que era formada por vários prédios, cada prédio de acordo com sua graduação de ensino. O campus era um lugar amplo e várias ruas capeadas com zelo conduziam os estudantes aos prédios em que eram ministrados os devidos cursos. Crescia uma grama bem aparada nas laterais das ruas do campus, algumas árvores davam o toque aconchegante para o local, aonde os estudantes poderiam descansar antes ou depois das aulas. Tomoyo foi caminhando pelo campus, em direção ao "London College of Fashion", aonde ela cursava Moda, e pode notar que muitos estudantes que circulavam pelo campus ou que simplesmente estavam juntos em diferentes locais ficaram observando a estudante japonesa que ia em direção ao prédio em que estudava. Tomoyo chegou a pensar que estivesse vestindo alguma peça de roupa ao contrário, ou que fez alguma trapalhada na hora de se vestir, mas viu que estava tudo em ordem com ela mesma, a roupa em ordem e nenhuma sujeira que pudesse coloca-la em situação constrangedora. Procurou ignorar aqueles olhares dos outros alunos do campus que estavam começando a incomoda-la, e apressou seus passos em direção ao seu prédio. Quando Tomoyo estava quase chegando ao prédio em que ela estuda, ouviu vozes conhecidas a lhe chamarem. Virou-se e pode ver que eram duas amigas de classe que corriam em direção a ela:  
- Tomoyo, espera...  
- Espere a gente, Tomoyo...  
Tomoyo parou e esperou as suas amigas se aproximarem, e não entendeu direito o que elas queriam:  
- Liza, Rebecca, o que aconteceu com vocês?  
E Tomoyo passou a ficar ainda mais confusa quando recebeu um abraço das duas amigas de classe:  
- Amiga, você estava TÃO LINDA!   
- Que felicidade Tomoyo. Eu queria tanto ter visto você lá...você estava muito linda...  
Depois do abraço apertado que Tomoyo recebeu, ela ainda não estava entendendo a situação daquela recepção:  
- Esperem aí! Do que vocês estão falando?  
- Tomoyo, é da sua apresentação com o famoso e gatíssimo Eriol Hiragizawa que estamos falando, não se lembra?  
- Claro que sim Rebecca, foi ontem a noite! Vocês estavam lá na apresentação?  
Então a outra amiga de Tomoyo, respondeu a pergunta:  
- Tá brincando Tomoyo? Toda a bilheteria havia sido esgotada em poucas horas, nem tivemos chance de conseguir pelo menos alguns lugares escondidos. Ai, ai...como eu te invejo amiga! Se apresentar ao lado daquele gato!  
Tomoyo ficou encabulada com o que Liza disse:  
- Er...bem...mas como vocês ficaram sabendo do espetáculo?  
Então as duas amigas de Tomoyo se entreolharam e Rebecca respondeu:  
- Ficamos sabendo da sua apresentação através disto aqui. Espere um pouco...  
As duas amigas de Tomoyo abriram os materiais que estavam carregando, e entre os materiais estavam jornais do dia. Rebecca mostrou para Tomoyo o jornal que ela comprara:  
- Veja Tomoyo. Você saiu na primeira página do caderno de espetáculos do "The Times" de hoje. A sua foto saiu linda! E ao lado daquele gatinho...ai, ai...  
Rebecca entregou o jornal para Tomoyo para que ela pudesse ver melhor a notícia, Tomoyo colocou seus materiais no chão para folhear melhor o jornal. Com a mão sobre a boca, Tomoyo ficou admirada em ver a sua foto junto com Eriol em um importante jornal inglês, sendo que título da reportagem é "Gênio musical brinda Londres com jóia rara da música". Tomoyo não conseguia esconder sua surpresa com aquela situação:  
- Meu Deus! Eu não esperava que isto iria acontecer...  
- E ainda não acabou Tomoyo...  
- Ainda não acabou? O que quer dizer com isto?  
- Liza, mostre para Tomoyo o outro jornal de hoje...  
Liza entregou para Tomoyo o caderno de variedades do "Daily Mail" , que entregou o jornal que havia lido e observou bem o jornal entregue por Liza, onde a apresentação de Tomoyo e Eriol dividiam a primeira página junto com um show beneficente de Paul McCartney, onde podia-se ler a manchete "Uma noite de muitas estrelas no céu londrino". Tomoyo riu de surpresa por ler a manchete do jornal, enquanto suas duas amigas observavam a manchete ao lado dela. Rebecca ainda tinha mais uma surpresa para Tomoyo:  
- Você ainda teve um destaque no "The Sun", Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo achou graça no que sua amiga disse e foi sarcástica com a novidade:  
- Jura? Espero que eu não apareça em nenhum assassinato ou escândalo artístico...  
- Imagina sua boba. Não foi nada parecido como os outros jornais, mas já é alguma coisa.  
- Tudo bem então, deixe-me ver como eles me colocaram neste jornal.  
Rebecca pegou o jornal que estava dobrado em um outro caderno seu e o entregou para Tomoyo. Em meio a manchetes sensacionalistas, Tomoyo pode ver um pequeno artigo que elogiou muito a apresentação dela com Eriol. Liza estava contente pelo sucesso da amiga.  
- Quem diria que você ficaria famosa amiga! Será que você poderia me dar seu autógrafo?  
- Deixe de ser boba, Liza! Ainda não sou uma celebridade!  
- Você disse muito bem , Tomoyo! AINDA não é uma celebridade...  
Tomoyo achou engraçado tudo aquilo que suas amigas estavam dizendo:  
- Suas bobas, e vocês acham que eu iria deixar de ser amiga de vocês por causa de fama? Ainda somos amigas. E vamos logo que senão chegaremos atrasadas...  
As três jovens guardaram os jornais , pegaram seus materiais e se apressaram para o prédio aonde teriam aula, pois já estavam 10 minutos atrasadas. Enquanto iam em direção ao prédio, Tomoyo se divertia com as declarações das amigas, sobre a apresentação dela e principalmente sobre aonde Tomoyo ter conhecido Eriol e não ter contado nada a elas:  
- Só uma coisa me deixa zangada Tomoyo. Por que não apresentou para a gente o Eriol, aquele gatinho fofinho? Isto não é justo!  
- Me perdoe Liza, mas é que Eriol me pediu para ir ensaiar na casa dele e...ops...  
- O que? Você ia na casa dele? Naquela mansão enorme? Quando?  
- Er...bem...hã...Desde a semana passada, todos os dias...  
As duas amigas de Tomoyo se entreolharam e não acreditaram no que estavam ouvindo. Rebecca foi a primeira a falar:  
- O que? Todos os dias? Tomoyo Daidouji, que estória é esta de ir ver aquele gato todos os dias?  
Liza também parecia surpresa com a revelação, e não perdeu tempo para provocar Tomoyo:  
- Então, quer dizer que andou visitando aquele gatinho todos os dias, não é? E andou acontecendo algo mais entre vocês dois?  
Tomoyo começou a ficar embaraçada com que a amiga havia dito:  
- Que quer dizer Liza?  
- Ora Tomoyo, você sabe muito bem! Não se faça de boba. Aposto que ele era só sorrisos para você.  
- Não, não. Você está enganada. Ele e eu somos apenas bons amigos...  
- Tomoyo, quer me fazer de boba? Esta escrito bem na sua cara!  
- Liza, o que você esta dizendo? Vamos logo para classe, aposto que levarei uma bronca pelo meu atraso!  
Liza escondia o sorriso com a mão, achando graça nesta atitude defensiva de Tomoyo, mas as amigas viam que Eriol não era só uma amigo para Tomoyo.  
As três jovens já tinham entrado no prédio aonde estudavam e entraram na sala de aula. Por sorte, o professor estava tão atrasado quanto elas , e ao entrarem na sala, viram que os demais alunos já estavam impacientes pela demora do professor. Quando Tomoyo foi vista pelo resto da classe, muitas jovens e alguns rapazes que estavam na classe foram para junto de Tomoyo parabeniza-la pelo espetáculo e as moças fizeram perguntas sobre o espetáculo e sobre Eriol Hiragizawa, causando um certo ciúme nos rapazes da sala, sendo que Tomoyo agradeceu a todos e também disse a suas amigas que Eriol era somente um amigo seu. Só que a movimentação não durou muito tempo, pois logo o professor chegou, e todos foram aos seus lugares na sala de aula. Antes de começar a aula, o professor deu os parabéns para Tomoyo pela apresentação da noite anterior, e disse que era a novidade mais comentada pelos professores do curso de Moda. Tomoyo agradeceu ao professor os cumprimentos que recebeu, e depois disto a aula transcorreu normalmente.  
  
Ao encerrar a aula, Tomoyo ainda recebeu alguns cumprimentos pela sua atuação na noite anterior, de outros alunos de outros cursos. Tomoyo ainda recebia a situação com bom humor, mas já estava sentindo os primeiros inconvenientes da fama repentina. Quando pegou o ônibus na volta para sua casa, ela foi logo reconhecida pelos passageiros, mas preferiu sentar-se e ficar quieta no seu lugar, pois o dia fora cansativo, e tudo o que ela queria era um bom banho, um jantar gostoso e uma cama macia. Com isto acabou cochilando novamente, mas logo ela despertou, com receio de descer longe de seu apartamento. Ao chegar em seu apartamento, Tomoyo respirou aliviada, e colocando seus materiais em um canto da sala, foi logo tomar seu banho, e enquanto se banhava, ainda pensava na situação em que estava vivendo, e não deixou de pensar em Eriol:  
"Eriol, como será que você está? Me sinto preocupada e sozinha com tudo isto. Queria que você estivesse comigo..."  
Então Tomoyo caiu em si e começou a ficar vermelha com o que estava pensando:  
"Meu Deus, o que esta acontecendo comigo? Tenho que acabar logo de tomar este banho e ir preparar o jantar ao invés de pensar bobagens..."   
Depois do banho, Tomoyo preparou um jantar rápido, pois estava cansada e queria dormir cedo. Depois do jantar, Tomoyo foi até o seu quarto e deitou-se, sentindo-se aliviada por finalmente o dia ter acabado e ela poder deitar e descansar em sua cama. Enquanto esperava o sono chegar, ela sorria com o que acontecido a ela no dia de hoje, mas por mais que ela tentasse, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em Eriol, em querer saber se ele estava bem, e como teria sido para ele a primeira apresentação deles juntos. Logo ela adormeceu absorvida em seus pensamentos.  
  
Um grande salão de dança, decorado com belas cortinas de seda, e o ambiente iluminado por vários candelabros de cristal, sendo que o mesmo era envolvido pela valsa executada por um quarteto de violinistas, e que vários casais dançavam por todo o salão, rodopiando seus corpos ao som da música, sempre bem juntos e apaixonados. Tomoyo entrou no enorme salão, usando um vestido branco, com cabelos presos e algumas mechas da frente soltas. Todos os casais que estavam dançando pararam e receberam Tomoyo com muitas palmas. Tomoyo foi adentrando o salão, e as pessoas que a receberam com palmas foram dando passagem para que ela pudesse ir em frente. Tomoyo sorria para todos e continuava seguindo em frente, sempre tendo a passagem livre pelas pessoas ali presentes. Quando ela chegou no meio do salão, as pessoas que iam dando passagem a Tomoyo deixaram Eriol a mostra, e Eriol foi andando para o meio do salão. Tomoyo ficou parada em frente de Eriol, e Eriol foi se aproximando de Tomoyo, pegou a mão da jovem e a beijou. Em seguida, foi se aproximando ainda mais de Tomoyo, e levemente envolveu seu braço pela cintura da bela jovem, e a outra mão segurando a mão de Tomoyo. Tomoyo ficara feliz com aquele homem tomando-a daquela maneira, e assim que o casal ficou bem junto um do outro, os músicos começaram a tocar uma valsa alegre e festiva, e Eriol foi conduzindo Tomoyo por todo o salão, aonde as demais pessoas ali presentes se afastavam e ficavam ao redor do casal, deixando só para eles a pista de dança. Os dois jovens dançavam por todo o salão, seus corpos envolvidos pela música, e seus olhares sempre fixos um pelo outro. Foi quando Tomoyo, no meio daquele maremoto de emoções, observa Eriol aproximar os seus lábios com os de Tomoyo. A jovem apenas fecha os olhos, aguardando a sensação de ter seus lábios tocados pelos lábios do homem que ela deseja, e com a escuridão em seus olhos, ela ouve as palavras de seu amado:  
- Eu te amo Tomoyo Daidouji...  
  
Tomoyo acordara assustada, provocada pelo súbito barulho de seu despertador, e por estar completamente envolvida em seu sonho. Quando abriu os olhos e viu aonde estava realmente , ela pensou consigo mesmo:  
"Tudo aquilo foi só um sonho..."  
E a bela jovem passou os dedos em seus lábios, pois o beijo que sentiu no sonho parecia tão real e verdadeiro, que ela chegou a pensar que tivesse sido beijada realmente. Depois ela se desfez de seus devaneios, e como sempre foi preparar seu café da manhã e se arrumar para ir a faculdade. A jovem estava mais disposta, e não apresentava sonolência como no dia anterior, pois tivera uma boa noite de sono, recuperando-se totalmente.  
Após Tomoyo ter feito o seu desjejum e ter se arrumado para sair, ela trancou seu apartamento como faz todas as vezes que vai a algum lugar, desceu as escadarias do prédio e abriu a porta do prédio para ir até o ponto de ônibus. Só que um pequeno contratempo iria mudar a rotina diária da bela japonesa:  
- Srta. Daidouji, por favor, uma entrevista para o "Daily Mirror"...  
- Srta., sou do "Le Figaro", é verdade que a senhorita vai se apresentar em Paris?  
- Srta., por favor, sou do "The Sun", é verdade que a Srta. tem um caso com o famoso pianista?  
Tomoyo sentiu-se acuada com todos aqueles jornalistas ali presentes na entrada do prédio em que ela mora. Rapidamente ela procurou abrir caminho através daqueles jornalistas:  
- Por favor, com licença senhores. Preciso passar, tenho que ir para a aula...  
Tomoyo foi se afastando dos jornalistas, mas eles queriam algum comentário da jovem, nem que fosse alguns minutos de declarações da jovem cantora. Por sorte, naquele momento, Tomoyo viu um táxi passar na rua aonde mora. Deu sinal para que o taxista parasse, sendo que foi prontamente atendida. Rapidamente Tomoyo entrou no taxi e ouviu a pergunta do chofer:  
- Para onde quer ir, Srta.?  
- Vá para Baker Street 612, por favor.  
O taxi partiu em direção ao endereço que Tomoyo havia dito. Olhou para trás e viu os jornalistas que havia deixado para trás, alguns deles visivelmente irritados e desapontados por deixarem a jovem cantora ir embora sem dar nenhuma declaração.  
  
O taxi em que Tomoyo esta chegou ao endereço dado por ela em poucos minutos. O endereço é aonde fica a mansão de Eriol, que por decepção de Tomoyo, também tinha vários jornalistas na porta da residência, esperando para serem atendidos.  
- Tomoyo, sua ingênua! É claro que aqui também teria jornalistas. Como fui burra!  
- Falou alguma coisa , Srta.?  
- Ah, me desculpe. Quanto que eu lhe devo pela corrida?  
- São 10 libras, Srta.  
Tomoyo pagou o taxista e desceu do taxi, já prevendo que seria reconhecida por aqueles jornalistas. Em instantes os jornalistas viram Tomoyo, foram em direção a ela e a cercaram, tentando conseguir uma declaração de Tomoyo:  
- Srta. Tomoyo, sou da "BBC", como se sente sendo a nova revelação da música erudita?  
- Srta., uma declaração para o "The Times"...  
- Senhores, com licença, deixem-me passar, por favor...  
Tomoyo foi se desvencilhando daquele cordão humano feitos pelos jornalistas ao redor dela. Conseguiu chegar até o interfone da mansão, tocou a campainha e torceu para que Nakuru a atendesse. Depois que Tomoyo tocou a campainha, uma voz veio do interfone atender a chamada:  
- Lamento senhores, mas mestre Eriol não irá conceder entrevistas. Não insistam!  
Tomoyo logo tratou de responder a voz de Nakuru, antes que a governanta desligasse o interfone:  
- Nakuru, não desligue! Sou eu, Tomoyo!  
- Srta. Tomoyo, que surpresa! Espere que logo irei abrir o portão para que possa entrar!  
- Venha logo Nakuru!   
Nakuru desligou o interfone, e enquanto Tomoyo esperava, encostada no portão da mansão, os jornalistas em volta dela não paravam de fazer perguntas:  
- Srta. , por favor, conte-nos se será agendado para breve uma nova apresentação.  
- Srta. Daidouji, quais são os seus planos para o futuro?  
- Srta. Tomoyo, desde quando a Srta. é uma cantora lírica?  
Tomoyo apenas limitava-se a ficar calada e acuada com tantos jornalistas ao redor dela. Por sorte, Nakuru chegou em instantes ao portão da mansão, e com dificuldade conseguiu abrir o portão da mansão e permitir somente a entrada de Tomoyo. Ao fechar o portão , as duas moças pararam por alguns momentos, para recobrarem o fôlego.  
- Nakuru...uf...uf...me responda...o Eriol tem sempre esta dificuldade?   
- Srta. Tomoyo...uf...até que hoje...uf...esta mais calmo...ontem estava pior...  
As duas então foram para o interior da mansão, aonde Eriol estava sentado em sua poltrona, no salão da mansão onde sempre ensaiava com Tomoyo. Estava sozinho em seus pensamentos, com os olhos fechados e com as mãos juntas, apoiando seu queixo, contente em saber que a bela jovem que ele tanto admira fora novamente até a sua mansão depois da apresentação que realizaram:  
- Mestre Eriol, eis a Srta. Daidouji!  
Eriol então abriu os olhos instantaneamente ao ouvir o nome de Tomoyo, se levantou e ao virar-se, pode ver sua bela cantora parada ao lado de Nakuru, na entrada do salão:  
- Tomoyo, que bom que voltou. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado.   
Tomoyo se sentiu segura e contente em ouvir aquelas palavras do rapaz. Ele educado e vendo que a jovem tivera alguns contratempos para chegar até ali, convida-a para se sentarem no sofá.  
- Por favor, Tomoyo. Sente-se. Você deve estar cansada depois de todo o esforço que fez até chegar aqui.  
- Obrigada Eriol.   
- Mestre Eriol, gostaria de mais alguma coisa?  
- Sim Nakuru. Por favor, traga chá para mim e a Srta. Tomoyo. Iremos conversar um pouco mais aqui neste salão.  
- Como queira mestre Eriol. Com licença mestre Eriol. Com licença Srta.  
Nakuru retirou-se e foi para a cozinha da mansão, preparar chá para Eriol e sua convidada. Eriol iniciou a conversa com Tomoyo:  
- Espero que não tenha tido nenhum problema com os repórteres...  
- Bem, eu fiquei um pouco assustada, mas acho que consegui me sair bem.  
- Mas você não teria que ir para a faculdade?  
- Sim, eu sei...mas é que...acho que eu me senti insegura...e vim parar aqui...por querer segurança...  
Eriol sentiu-se bem por ouvir as palavras que Tomoyo dissera. Já Tomoyo, não acreditou que tinha dito tais palavras. Começou a ficar vermelha por ter dito aquilo para Eriol. O jovem pianista tentava em vão resistir a beleza da jovem cantora:  
- Não se preocupe. Aqui você estará em segurança. Não deixarei nada te acontecer enquanto estiver com você...   
Eriol então não se conteve e com suas mãos tocou as mãos de Tomoyo. Conseguira deixar a jovem cantora ainda mais vermelha, e segurou firme, porém com carinho, as mãos de Tomoyo. Guiados por seus instintos, os dois jovens aproximaram seus rostos, um foi de encontro aos lábios do outro, fecharam seus olhos, e puderam sentir o beijo singelo e suave, que acabou se transformando num beijo demorado e apaixonado. Depois de alguns momentos, se separaram para recobrarem o fôlego, e os dois jovens puderam trocar olhares carinhosos um bem junto do outro.  
- Eu já tinha sonhado com este beijo, e pude realizar o meu sonho, Tomoyo...  
- Eu também queria sentir os seus lábios , Eriol...  
Então os dois jovens se aproximaram e se beijaram novamente, e enquanto se beijavam, Tomoyo soltou uma das mãos e colocou a mão por detrás da cabeça de Eriol, acariciando os cabelos e segurando gentilmente a cabeça de Eriol. Ele por sua vez, com uma das mãos livres, colocou a sua mão nos longos cabelos da jovem, acariciando-os e sentindo o doce sabor do beijo de sua amada. No meio do beijo, Tomoyo foi tomada subitamente por uma reação de lucidez, como se ela estivesse fazendo algo errado e não sabia, então ela parou de beija-lo, e assustada, como se tivesse feito algo errado, levantou-se do sofá e afastou-se de Eriol, deixando o pianista confuso:  
- Tomoyo, o que aconteceu? Algum problema? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?  
Tomoyo estava assustada com o beijo que havia dado em Eriol, e estava confusa com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo:  
- Não, não foi sua culpa...mas é que...eu, estou confusa...não sei ao certo o que esta acontecendo comigo...  
- É paixão Tomoyo. A mesma que eu sinto por você...  
- Não! Eu não sei...eu te via como um amigo...mas com esses dias...eu fui sentindo algo por você...e estou confusa com isto que estou sentindo...  
- Mas Tomoyo, eu te adoro. Desde que te conheci, você foi a mulher que me chamou a atenção, e com o passar dos dias, pude perceber que estava me apaixonando por você, te querendo mais próxima de mim...  
Tomoyo então interrompeu Eriol com um grito:  
- Chega Eriol!  
E o pianista se calou surpreso com a atitude da jovem. Tomoyo se entristeceu e arrependida pediu desculpas a Eriol:  
- Me perdoa Eriol. Eu estou confusa com tudo isto que esta acontecendo, e também com os meus sentimentos quanto a você. Me perdoe, mas eu preciso de um tempo para pensar sobre tudo isto que esta acontecendo comigo, e sobre o que sinto por você...  
Tomoyo pegou sua bolsa que estava no sofá e apressadamente saiu do salão principal da casa. Passou rapidamente por Nakuru, que no momento exato tinha saído da cozinha e estava levando o chá para Tomoyo e Eriol:  
- Senhorita, ande vai? O chá irá ser servido...  
Mas Tomoyo nem prestou atenção no que a governanta tinha dito. Tinha pressa em sair daquela mansão, ir a um local sossegado, aonde pudesse pensar melhor sobre aquelas sensações que sentira pela primeira vez em sua vida. Nunca tinha se interessado por nenhum garoto em sua adolescência, nem por nenhum rapaz quando entrou para a faculdade, mas com Eriol era diferente. Ela se sentia segura ao lado dele, e ao mesmo tempo se sentia perturbada quando ele se aproximava de Tomoyo de modo em que os corpos deles ficassem tão próximos um do outro. Ela estava confusa sobre tudo isto que estava sentindo, se era mesmo amor que sentia por Eriol, ou era somente um sentimento de admiração misturado com um sentimento de amizade. Nakuru viu que Tomoyo corria para fora da mansão, em direção aos portões, Nakuru se apressou em ir atrás de Tomoyo, antes que a jovem abrisse os portões, e sem intenção deixasse os repórteres entrarem na propriedade:  
- Espere Srta. , espere um minuto...  
- Nakuru, por favor, deixe-me ir, preciso de um pouco de paz...  
- Mas o que aconteceu, Srta.? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não, não é nada disso, estou um pouco confusa , só isso...Por favor, deixe-me ir Nakuru...  
- Tudo bem Srta. Eu respeito a sua vontade, vou já abrir os portões.  
Nakuru abriu um dos portões para que Tomoyo pudesse ir embora. Não demorou para que um grupo de jornalistas ficassem em volta de Toimoyo. A bela jovem foi se desvencilhando dos repórteres insistentes, e a andar mais depressa, afim de despistar os repórteres. Logo Tomoyo conseguiu chamar um táxi, e pode ir embora , livre dos jornalistas que a incomodavam.  
Enquanto isto, Eriol estava quieto e pensativo na sala em que ele e Tomoyo trocaram beijos a poucos instantes atrás. Ele tentava entender os motivos que fizeram Tomoyo tomar esta decisão, de ficar sozinha para pensar no que estava acontecendo com seus sentimentos. E ao lembrar os beijos e carícias de Tomoyo, o jovem pianista sorri, fechando os olhos e relembrando as sensações que sentiu quando beijava e acariciava a mulher que dominara o seu coração. Nakuru voltava para dentro da mansão, depois de ter acompanhado Tomoyo até os portões. A governanta encontrou seu senhor, sentado em sua poltrona, no salão aonde se situa o piano e que estava com Tomoyo a alguns instantes, a governanta esta curiosa em saber por que Tomoyo estava tão alterada:  
- Mestre Eriol, aconteceu alguma coisa com a Srta. Tomoyo? Ela saiu daqui muito alterada, como se tivesse acontecido algo terrível...  
- Não foi terrível Nakuru. Foi a melhor sensação que eu e ela sentimos. Foi algo mágico e envolvente, e eu tenho certeza de que quero a bela Tomoyo comigo, pois estou apaixonado por ela.  
- Mas mestre, e o Tomoyo sente o mesmo que o senhor?  
- Não sei Nakuru. Mas seja o que for, vou provar a ela que eu a amo, e que quero ela ao meu lado.  
Nakuru sentiu que seu senhor estava entusiasmado com esta paixão por Tomoyo, e torcia para que ele consiga estar junto de Tomoyo e ser feliz.  
  
Tomoyo pediu para que o taxista a deixasse em algum hotel nos limites de Londres. A jovem cantora precisava de paz e sossego para colocar em ordem os seus sentimentos, e não conseguiria muita tranqüilidade em seu apartamento, ainda mais com vários jornalistas importunando sua privacidade. Já que havia pedido o dia de aula, Tomoyo teve que se contentar em passar o dia todo no hotel, onde ela matava o tempo com a teve em seu quarto, ou cochilando mais um pouco. No começo da noite, ela saiu do hotel, chamou um táxi e foi para a casa de Liza, sua amiga da faculdade. A casa de Liza é um apartamento de 2 cômodos no subúrbio de Londres. Por causa da distancia do centro da cidade, Tomoyo teve certeza de que não fora seguida por ninguém. Tomoyo entrou no prédio aonde Liza mora, e subindo as escadas, foi até o apartamento 303, aonde mora a amiga. A jovem bateu na porta, e logo Liza veio atender a porta:  
- Tomoyo? O que faz aqui? Ainda bem que apareceu, eu e Rebecca ficamos preocupadas com o seu sumiço! Você nunca falta às aulas da faculdade...  
- Me desculpa Liza, por estar te incomodando a esta hora da noite...  
- Deixe de ser boba Tomoyo! Não é incômodo nenhum. Por favor, entre.  
Tomoyo aceita o convite da amiga e Liza leva Tomoyo até o seu quarto:  
- Por favor Tomoyo, sente-se aqui na cama e me fale o que ouve...  
- Bem, é que vi aqui lhe pedir um favor..  
- Se estiver ao meu alcance, por mim tudo bem...  
- É que eu gostaria de passar alguns dias aqui na sua casa. É que estou tendo problemas com a imprensa, eles não me deixam em paz...  
- Por mim tudo bem Tomoyo, pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. Mas e quanto as aulas da faculdade? O que você irá fazer quanto a isto?  
- É só por 1 ou 2 semanas, é o tempo suficiente para o concerto que eu e Eriol fizemos deixar de ser notícia. Logo será um assunto sem interesse para os jornais. Se eles ficarem me entrevistando, esse assunto não irá acabar tão cedo, e não terei sossego nem para estudar. Quanto as aulas, eu pego com você a matéria dada no dia. Acho que 1 ou 2 semanas não vão atrapalhar muito o meu desempenho na faculdade.  
- Bem, se é assim, acho que dará certo esse seu plano. Por sorte você tem se saído bem neste semestre. Mas e quanto ao Eriol? Ele sabe que você ficará aqui?  
E Tomoyo ficou cabisbaixa com a pergunta que a amiga fizera:  
- Não, ele não sabe e nem deve saber. Eu disse a ele que precisava de um tempo para mim, sem imprensa, platéia ou até de vê-lo. Preciso pensar um pouco sobre o que esta acontecendo comigo, estou um pouco confusa quanto a isto.   
Liza então percebe que a amiga ficara triste com a menção do nome de Eriol, e então como querendo se desculpar, abraçou a amiga, querendo consola-la:  
- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Você vai ver que isto é só uma fase, logo vai passar, e você irá ter todas as respostas de que precisa.  
- Obrigada amiga, você não imagina o quanto esta me ajudando...  
- Mas Tomoyo, as amigas não são para isso?  
As duas amigas riram do que Liza disse, e esta então pediu para Tomoyo:  
- Bem, já que você esta aqui, então vamos providenciar uma cama para você passar a noite. Sorte a sua que eu tenho uma de reserva, esta aqui desde quando eu dividia o apartamento com Rebecca.  
- Obrigada Liza, deixa eu te ajudar a arruma-la...  
  
A rotina de Tomoyo naquele apartamento era deixa-lo arrumado e ajudar no preparo do jantar, além de ter que estudar com os cadernos da amiga as aulas que eram dadas na faculdade. Liza dizia a Tomoyo que não era preciso ela se preocupar com o apartamento, mas Tomoyo fazia isto com prazer, pois queria se sentir útil, e Liza tinha que reconhecer que com a ida de Tomoyo para lá, o apartamento se tornou mais aconchegante. As duas amigas acompanhavam no noticiário televisivo e nos jornais alguma menção sobre Tomoyo. Nos primeiros dias, deu-se um alarde sobre o desaparecimento de Tomoyo, mas com o passar dos dias, Tomoyo acabou sendo esquecida aos poucos pelos noticiários e pelos jornais. Tomoyo vira numa destas reportagens a mansão de Eriol cercada de repórteres, querendo saber sobre ela. Viu na reportagem a governanta de Eriol, Nakuru Akizuki, dizer aos repórteres que também desconhecia o paradeiro de Tomoyo e que seu mestre estava preocupado com isto e não querendo dar maiores declarações. Tomoyo ficou contente em saber, mesmo que através da governanta de Eriol, que ele pensava nela e se preocupava com ela.  
  
E também com o passar dos dias, um homem solitário vagava todos os dias pelas ruas desertas na noite londrina. Eriol toda a noite sempre passava de carro pela rua aonde Tomoyo tem seu apartamento. Todas as noites, Eriol parava seu carro em frente ao prédio do apartamento de Tomoyo, ficava por horas dentro do carro, na esperança de que a jovem voltasse para o seu apartamento, e ele tivesse a chance de declarar a ela todo o seu amor e pedir a ela para que ficasse com ele. Depois de passar horas em frente ao prédio de Tomoyo, sem obter sucesso, ele ia então para o "Alexandra", o pub aonde conheceu Tomoyo. Entrava no pub, se sentava na mesma mesa que viu Tomoyo cantar pela primeira vez, pedia uma cerveja, e ficava por um bom tempo olhando os clientes do pub conversarem, os garçons a servi-los, toda a rotina daquele pub. A gerente do pub, que o reconhecera na primeira vez que se encontraram, sentia pelo rapaz, e sabia que ele estava procurando Tomoyo, e dava ordens aos atendentes do pub que tratassem muito bem Eriol e que não o incomodassem, mesmo que ele demorasse demais ali no pub. Como das outras noites, Eriol acertava a sua conta, e retirava-se do pub, para retornar para sua casa, mais uma vez frustado por não ter conseguido encontrar Tomoyo. Nakuru ficava preocupada com estas saídas de Eriol, mas nada poderia fazer. Só quando Eriol encontrasse Tomoyo é que ele iria parar com suas saídas noturnas.  
  
Tomoyo estava morando junto com Liza à 10 dias, e viu que já estava na hora de retornar ao seu apartamento, pois o interesse em Tomoyo pela imprensa e pela mídia havia desaparecido aos poucos. No mesmo dia, Tomoyo arrumou as roupas que tinha trazido para o apartamento de Liza, para voltar ao seu apartamento, e com a ajuda da amiga, levou seus pertences até a portaria do prédio. E antes de Liza ir para a faculdade, Tomoyo começou a se despedir da amiga:  
- Liza, muito obrigada por estes dias que fiquei aqui. Eu te agradeço muito...  
Liza então abraçou Tomoyo e retribuiu o carinho da amiga:  
- Tomoyo, que pena que você tem que ir. Foi muito bom você ter morado aqui por alguns dias...  
- É, mas agora eu tenho que voltar para o meu apartamento e voltar a minha rotina normal. Vai ser difícil recuperar estes dias em que não fui para as aulas...  
- E quanto ao seu emprego de cantora no pub?  
- Bem, acho que vou pedir para que a Srta. Claire pedir para que contrate uma substituta.   
Então Liza ficou surpresa e curiosa pela decisão de Tomoyo:  
- Mas por que você quer sair do pub?  
- Bem, é que pretendo me candidatar para a bolsa de estudos em Oxford. Que eu saiba as inscrições ainda estão abertas...  
Liza então ficou triste com o que Tomoyo havia dito:  
- Oxford? Mas e quanto a nós que ficamos ainda em Londres?  
- Calma Liza. É só algumas provas seletivas. Não sei se irei passar, e depois, você e Rebecca são as minhas melhores amigas que fiz aqui na Inglaterra. Mesmo que eu passe nas provas e vá morar em Woodham, não vou esquece-las, virei sempre aqui visita-las. Tudo bem?  
- Tudo bem Tomoyo. Mas eu e Rebecca sentiremos saudades...  
Tomoyo se sentiu feliz com as palavras da amiga e a abraçou, procurando consola-la a agradecer a sua amizade e tudo que tinha feito por ela.  
- Mas sua boba, eu ainda nem fui para Oxford. Como pode sentir saudades?  
- Mas só de pensar nisto, já sinto saudades Tomoyo...  
- Liza, que bom ter você como minha amiga. E quero te agradecer por tudo que fez por mim aqui na Inglaterra.  
- Tomoyo, foi muito bom poder encontrar uma amiga como você aqui na Inglaterra. Aqui para mim é um país desconhecido, pois assim como você, sou uma estrangeira que foi estudar longe de casa, e tem vezes que eu sinto saudade de meus pais e meus amigos que ficaram em Atlanta. Um dia vou levar você comigo para que você conheça a cidade aonde nasci!  
- E eu quero muito que você venha conhecer a minha casa, lá no Japão. Mas é melhor terminarmos logo, senão vou acabar chorando com estas despedidas...  
Liza achou engraçado a piada da amiga, e começou sentir em seu coração, um pouco de saudade pela breve estadia de Tomoyo. Nisso as duas jovens ouvem sons de buzina em frente ao prédio, e Liza observa pela janela da portaria que o táxi de Tomoyo havia chegado.  
- Agora tenho mesmo que ir, meu táxi chegou! E você ainda tem aula hoje, portanto não quero te atrapalhar. Amanhã eu te encontro na faculdade, tudo bem?  
- Tudo bem Tomoyo, foi muito bom você ter ficado aqui nestes dias. Não vá faltar na aula de amanhã!  
- Tudo bem Liza, nos vemos amanhã. Tchau amiga, até amanhã...  
- Até amanhã Tomoyo...  
O taxista ajudou Tomoyo com a mala, colocando-a no bagageiro do carro. Tomoyo embarcou no banco de trás do carro, e quando o motorista voltou ao seu assento, Tomoyo disse para ele o endereço que teria que ir. Ao ir para sua casa, Tomoyo acena para a amiga , e vê a amiga se distanciando a medida que o carro vai seguindo o seu caminho. Tomoyo sentiu uma pontada de tristeza pela partida, pois estava se acostumando a ter a compania da amiga sempre com ela, e agora estava voltando para sua rotina solitária em seu apartamento.  
Tomoyo logo estava na frente do prédio aonde mora, e estava contente por estar de volta para o seu apartamento. Tomoyo pagou o taxista, pegou sua mala e entrou no prédio. Depois de subir as escadas, ela estava em frente ao seu apartamento, e ansiosa, procurava dentro da bolsa a chave do apartamento. Quando abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento, respirou o cheiro de bolor, causado pelos dias em que o apartamento ficou trancado, e pensou consigo mesma:  
"Este lugar vai precisar de uma faxina urgente. Melhor eu começar esta faxina agora, aproveitando que ainda é cedo."  
Tomoyo logo guardou seus pertences e iniciou a faxina em seu apartamento, pois o cheiro de bolor estava sendo incomodo. A faxina lhe tomou metade do dia, e Tomoyo decidiu preparar algo para o almoço e descansar um pouco até começo da noite, onde a jovem pretendia ir ao pub aonde trabalha, conversar com a gerente sobre o seu futuro no estabelecimento.  
  
Tomoyo estava de volta ao "Alexandra", o pub aonde estava trabalhando como cantora, até ter feito uma apresentação com Eriol. Desde aquele dia ela não voltou para o pub, e agora estava disposta a pedir para que a substituíssem como cantora. Tomoyo estava disposta a conseguir a bolsa de estudos em Oxford, e caso conseguisse, não poderia trabalhar como cantora, já que teria que se mudar para Woodham, cidade próxima a Oxford.  
Ao entrar no pub, Tomoyo notou que tinha poucos clientes, pois já eram 9:00 da noite, sem o movimento típico do happy-hour, que acontecia no fim da tarde e começo da noite. O garçom que atendia alguns clientes viu Tomoyo e a cumprimentou, fazendo com que outros funcionários do pub notassem a presença da jovem. Eles receberam Tomoyo com um sorriso, alguns parabenizavam Tomoyo pela apresentação com Eriol Hiragizawa, outros declaravam a saudade que tinham pela jovem e o pianista que trabalha com Tomoyo no pub também foi recebe-la. Tomoyo ficou feliz com a recepção calorosa que estava recebendo de seus colegas, e cumprimentou e agradeceu a todos eles pelo carinho que ela recebia. Logo a gerente do pub foi cumprimentar Tomoyo, pelo retorno ao "Alexandra", e também tratar com ela sobre a carreira no pub cantora como cantora.  
- Claire, que bom rever você. Estava sentindo falta daqui, foi uma pena não ter vindo nestes dias.  
- Também é bom te ver, Tomoyo. sabe, depois que você se apresentou com Eriol e seu nome apareceu nos jornais, os clientes do pub vinham aqui com mais freqüência, só para ver você cantar.  
Ao ouvir isto, Tomoyo pensou em um cliente especial do pub, onde a vinda dele tinha transformado a vida da bela jovem:  
- Claire, Eriol tem vindo aqui?  
Claire pensou e respondeu a pergunta de Tomoyo:  
- Não Tomoyo, ele não tem vindo aqui. É estranho, pois achei que ele estava com você, não estava?  
Tomoyo sentiu-se triste em ouvir a afirmação de Claire, e confessou para sua chefe e amiga:  
- Não Claire. Depois da apresentação no Palace Theatre, nos vimos somente uma única vez, depois fiquei na casa de uma amiga, esperando que a mídia esquecesse de mim, pois estava sendo sufocante a presença deles. Mas tudo bem, isto não importa mais. O que eu vim fazer aqui é sobre o meu futuro no pub.   
- É, você comentou isto comigo ao telefone, antes de vir para cá. Mas que idéia é está agora? É alguma coisa que eu ou os outros funcionários tenham feito?   
- Não! De maneira alguma. Sempre fui muito bem tratada por você e por todos daqui do pub. O carinho que vocês tem por mim é algo que eu não vou esquecer.  
- Então por que quer ir para Woodham? Os seus estudos aqui em Londres não estão sendo o que você esperava?  
- Também não é isso, mas por causa dos acontecimentos que eu tive nestes últimos dias, pensei que uma mudança de ares poderia me fazer melhor. Woodham é uma cidade calma e acolhedora, e acredito que morando lá, eu me sentiria mais tranqüila. E também seria interessante se eu conseguisse esta bolsa de estudos para estudar em Oxford. O que você acha?  
- Tomoyo, sei que eu não tenho direito em sua decisões. Mas sinceramente, não posso aceitar agora a sua substituição por outra cantora.  
Tomoyo ficou surpresa com a reação da chefe, e pensou que tivesse feito algo para deixa-la descontente. Tomoyo tentou desculpar-se com a gerente do pub, por algo que ela tenha feito:   
- Mas por que Claire? Fiz algo errado? Não foi por mal eu não ter vindo estes dias...  
E sua chefe sorriu com a reação da jovem e procurou acalma-la:  
- Acalme-se Tomoyo. Você não fez nada que eu desaprove. Só não quero aceitar a sua substituição de forma apressada e impensada. Pense bem se será bom para você esta mudança de ares que está querendo fazer. Veja se vale mesmo a pena, e depois de pensar bastante e você tiver a certeza de que isto será melhor para você, aceitarei a sua decisão. Mas por enquanto você é ainda a cantora deste pub, e eu fico feliz de ter você de volta.  
A jovem se sentiu valorizada e querida, não esperava que sua chefe pudesse tomar esta decisão.   
- Obrigada pela consideração, Claire. Eu fico feliz de que você esteja muito satisfeita com o meu trabalho aqui no pub.  
- Sempre estive contente com o seu desempenho, Tomoyo. Só não quero que tome alguma decisão precipitada, que possa te fazer infeliz no futuro. Ainda vai se apresentar hoje?  
- Bem, ainda sou a cantora do pub, não sou? Sim, claro. Posso me apresentar hoje, sem problemas.  
- Que ótimo! O quarto aonde você se arruma esta limpo e organizado, e seus vestidos estão impecáveis. Eu sabia que você iria cantar aqui novamente, por isto, pedi para que o quarto sempre estivesse em ordem, para quando você voltasse, como esta acontecendo agora.  
- Obrigado Claire , pelo voto de confiança. Vou para o meu quarto me arrumar, à que horas podemos começar?  
- Eu acho que às 10:00 seria um bom horário. Tudo bem para você?   
- Não tem problema, então às 10:00 horas posso começar a minha apresentação. Com licença, que vou agora mesmo arrumar-me.  
Tomoyo foi para o quarto que era usado como camarim, aonde ela se preparava para as apresentações no pub. Ao abrir o quarto, Tomoyo viu o quanto o quarto estava limpo e arrumado, e ao verificar o guarda-roupa, o seu vestido que ela usa para se apresentar estava impecável. Ela sentiu-se contente em ver que aquele lugar que ela considerava especial, fora bem cuidado enquanto ela esteve fora. Ela tirou o vestido do cabide, e o ajeitou no sofá para que ele não amassasse enquanto ela se despia para poder vesti-lo. Ao observar os detalhes do quarto, seus móveis e sua decoração, lembranças vinham em sua mente, lembranças estas que ela gostava muito de sentir, e que tinham de alguma maneira mudado sua vida. Ainda estavam vivas em sua mente e em seu coração as lembranças do primeiro encontro que ela teve com Eriol e a conversa que eles tiveram, ali mesmo, naquele quarto que é usado como camarim:  
"- Boa noite senhorita. Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de me apresentar, meu nome é Eriol Hiragizawa."  
"- O Sr. é quem mesmo? Não é possível! "  
"- Estou encantando em conhece-la , Srta. Tomoyo."  
"- Um convite? Que espécie de convite?"  
"- Um convite para que venha a minha mansão, amanhã no começo da tarde, para que eu possa entrevista-la. Você aceita este meu convite?"  
"- É claro que estarei lá, será emocionante eu poder entrar na mansão de uma celebridade..."  
"- Então estamos combinados, tenha uma boa noite Tomoyo."  
"- Boa noite para você também Eriol."  
Tomoyo então voltou a si, e viu que não poderia viver só de lembranças. Ela queria muito acreditar que Eriol estivesse apaixonado de verdade por ela, mas ao ouvir de Claire que ele não procurou por ela nos últimos dias, seu coração apenas se resignou em admitir que a sua paixão por Eriol tenha sido um breve sonho de verão, e que não seria correspondida por ele. Tomoyo começou a se vestir e a se arrumar para que pudesse fazer a sua primeira apresentação no pub, depois de vários dias afastada.   
  
Tomoyo subiu ao pequeno palco do pub, um palco que tinha espaço somente para ela , o piano e seu pianista. Ela estava trajando um vestido de cetim prateado, estilo tomara-que-caia , sapatos brancos de salto alto, o batom acentuava a sensualidade de seus lábios, os seus cabelos presos com somente algumas madeixas soltas completavam a beleza da jovem cantora. Como sempre fazia quando ia se apresentar, Tomoyo foi junto do pianista, conversou algumas palavras com ele sobre o repertório da apresentação, e foi para junto do microfone, iniciar a apresentação. O pianista iniciou os acordes da música "Save Me", e Tomoyo então iniciou a sua apresentação, cantando harmoniosamente:  
  
It started off so well, they said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love,  
how I loved you, how I cried.  
The years of care and loyalty were nothing but a sham, it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie I'll love you 'til I die.  
  
Save me save me save me, I can't face this life alone  
save me save me save me, I'm naked and I'm far from home.  
  
A bela voz da jovem interagia com a música de tal forma , que era como se ela estivesse cantando do fundo do coração, expressando através daquela música tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento.  
- Um momento! Eu quero pedir uma outra música!  
Todos ouviram a voz, soando alta, vindo de uma mesa distante do palco, onde um belo rapaz estava sentado, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mesa. Todos se voltaram em direção a voz que interrompia a canção, e viram o rapaz com um sorriso rosto, um sorriso de satisfação. O rapaz vestia uma calça social preta, uma camisa social azul clara, com as mangas pouco arregaçadas e o sobretudo amparado em uma cadeira próxima à mesa. Tomoyo parou de cantar assim que aquela voz a interrompeu, e apesar da mesa estar a alguns metros de distancia do palco, ela notou que aquele rapaz era muito familiar.  
- Eriol!   
Surpresa por ver Eriol ali no pub, Tomoyo colocou a sua mão sobe a boca, mostrando claramente o espanto que aquilo causara sobre ela. O jovem notou que Tomoyo o vira, se levantou de seu lugar e foi andando em direção aonde Tomoyo estava. Os clientes ali presentes ficaram observando o rapaz ir em direção a Tomoyo, e ela observava Eriol se aproximar cada vez mais. Eriol então ficou cara a cara com Tomoyo, e ela ficou apreeensiva com o que Eriol iria falar. O jovem olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Tomoyo, e sorriu:  
- Que bom que te encontrei Tomoyo, estou muito feliz por te ver novmente.  
A bela cantora ficou estática, sem ação diante das palavras de Eriol. Ele então foi em direção ao pianista, e pediu para que ele pudesse ceder o piano por alguns instantes. O pianista concordou e deixou Eriol tomar o seu lugar no piano. Tomoyo observava o pianista do pub saindo do palco e Eriol ficando em seu lugar, tentando entender o que o jovem pretendia fazer. Eriol então começou a tocar uma melodia que Tomoyo logo identificou, e a jovem perguntou a ele o por que daquela música:  
- Eriol, por que esta tocando esta música?  
Eriol, não interrompendo a introdução, respondeu a dúvida de Tomoyo:  
- Tomoyo, se lembra que eu disse que tocaria e cantaria esta música para a pessoa que eu iria amar? Você é esta pessoa Tomoyo, que eu amo e que quero sempre ao meu lado. É por isto que eu quero tocar e cantar esta canção, junto com você, para te mostrar todo o amor que sinto por você.  
Tomoyo não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Tudo que ela queria ouvir de Eriol, estava se realizando. O sentimento que ela tinha por ele estava sendo retribuído, fazendo o coração da jovem cantora bater com mais intensidade, e preenchendo-o com a felicidade de ter o amor do jovem músico. Tomoyo sorriu, e se aproximou de Eriol, ficou encostada de bruços no piano, com os olhos sempre fixos em Eriol. O músico retribuiu o sorriso da cantora, feliz por ter ao seu lado a mulher que tanto ama. E jovem casal iniciou juntos a execução da canção:  
  
(ERIOL): My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
  
(TOMOYO): My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
  
(ERIOL): And I  
(TOMOYO): I-I-I-I-I  
(ERIOL): I want to share  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): All my love with you  
(ERIOL): No one else will do...  
  
(TOMOYO): And your eyes  
(ERIOL): Your eyes, your eyes  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love  
  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
  
(TOMOYO): Forever  
(ERIOL): Ohhhhhh  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
  
(TOMOYO): And love  
(ERIOL): Oh, love  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): I'll be a fool  
For you, I'm sure  
(TOMOYO): You know I don't mind  
(ERIOL): Oh, you know I don't mind  
  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): 'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me, Oh  
(TOMOYO): I know  
(ERIOL): I know  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): I've found in you  
My endless love  
  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): Oooh, and love  
(ERIOL): Oh, love  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): I'll be that fool  
For you, I'm sure  
(TOMOYO): You know I don't mind  
(ERIOL): Oh you know-  
(ERIOL/ TOMOYO): I don't mind  
  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
(ERIOL): My love  
(TOMOYO): My love, my love  
(ERIOL / TOMOYO): My endless love  
  
O jovem casal terminou a execução da música, ovacionados com muitas palmas pela pouca platéia do pub, mas eufórica e privilegiada por ter assistido a uma apresentação maravilhosa e emocionante. Eriol levantou de seu lugar, aproximou-se de Tomoyo e delicadamente, envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura da bela cantora. Ela retribuiu envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Eriol, e aproximou seu rosto bem próximo ao rosto de Eriol.  
- Eu te amo, Tomoyo Daidouji.   
- Eu também amo você, Eriol. Meu coração se enche de amor e felicidade quando estou ao seu lado. Te amo demais, e quero você só para mim, sempre ao meu lado.  
E depois de desabafarem todos os seus sentimentos, os jovens selaram com um beijo longo e acalorado este amor que estavam sentindo um pelo outro. O público do pub aplaudiu bastante aquela cena protagonizada pelos dois jovens, e observando de longe aquela cena, Claire, a gerente do local, sentia-se satisfeita por não ter contado para Tomoyo sobre as vindas de Eriol, dando a bela cantora a surpresa e a felicidade de ter encontrado o seu verdadeiro amor.   
  
FIM  
  
( N.A. ) Este foi o meu primeiro fanfic onde os personagens principais são o Eriol e a Tomoyo. Posso dizer que foi um desafio, pois acho que tenho mais facilidade em escrever sobre Sakura e Shoran do que Eriol e Tomoyo. Como uma sugestão da minha amiga Rune Venus com um fanfic com estes personagens sendo os protagonistas, iniciei este fanfic visando poder entrega-lo em julho, mas como tive alguns contratempos , inclusive crise criativa ^_^, é que eu consegui termina-lo agora. Aos leitores dos meus outros fanfics, eu peço desculpas por ter atrasado os demais capítulos dos outros fanfics, mas eu queria acabar este fanfic primeiro para depois poder terminar os outros títulos. Pensei que este fic seria um fanfic curto, mas a medida que eu escrevia, eu observava que o fanfic ficava maior do que eu imaginara anteriormente. A música em que Eriol e Tomoyo canta se chama "Endless Love", e para mim é uma das músicas mais românticas que eu conheço. Eu espero que este fanfic seja do agrado de todos os leitores, e mais uma vez, peço desculpas aos leitores dos meus outros fics, sendo que quero entregar os outros capítulos dos demais fics tão breve quanto possível. 


End file.
